Play with me
by aroishot
Summary: Aro s'ennuie et il a horreur de ça ! Et si une inconnue décidait de l'aider à tromper son ennui ? PS : dans mon histoire, Aro n'est pas marié à Sulpicia
1. Je m'ennuie

Chapitre 1 :

Aro s'ennuyait. Cela faisait près de 3000 ans qu'il existait et il avait l'impression d'avoir tout vu. Il avait voyagé et vu les gens évoluer à travers le temps, l'espace et même leurs esprits ! Si autrefois, il se réjouissait de parcourir le monde, il n'y voyait désormais guère qu'un déplacement professionnel (et très occasionnel). Il s'était installé il y a près de 1000 ans à Volterra et il n'était plus question pour lui de partir à l'aventure. Ce n'est pas qu'il appréciait trop sa vie de château mais il n'avait tout simplement plus de raison de sortir : ses gardes lui procuraient du sang frais, des criminels à juger et même des personnes douées de talents spéciaux. De plus, de temps en temps, il recevait de la visite alors pourquoi sortir ? Respirer l'air frais ? Il n'en avait pas besoin ! Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque mais là aussi, il fut déçu : il avait déjà tout lu et les auteurs contemporains ne lui plaisaient guère. Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit (le soleil n'atteignant pas cette partie du château). Peut-être verrait-il dehors quelque chose qui retiendrait son attention ? Mais là encore, il fut découragé. Il y avait bien quelques jolies femmes mais il avait eu tellement de conquêtes que cela ne le divertissait plus. Sa dernière compagne, Sulpicia, avait tenu un gros record : il était resté avec elle plus de deux semaines ! Mais le pouvoir lui était monté trop vite à la tête, pensant devenir reine parce qu'il couchait avec elle et il avait dû s'en séparer.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la fenêtre, il reçut un projectile en plein sur la tête ! Bien entendu, cela ne lui fit pas mal mais l'offense était immense ! Qui osait s'attaquer au Roi des Rois ? Quelqu'un avait-il des tendances suicidaires ? Aro regarda précipitamment par la fenêtre pour voir une silhouette vêtue de la cape de son clan courir dans une direction opposée au château. Est-ce que quelqu'un de son clan oserait s'attaquer à lui ? Il en doutait car tous savaient quel était son pouvoir et sa fierté. Il décida de confier cette recherche à Démétri, son meilleur traqueur, mais ne le fit pourtant pas. Un objet avait attiré son attention : le fameux projectile. Il était en morceaux mais Aro reconnut ce qui était autrefois une bouteille. Une feuille de papier était coincée à l'intérieur de ce qu'il restait de son contenant. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage parfait du Roi : « si ce fou a trouvé un moyen de tromper mon ennui, j'accepte de lui pardonner » se dit-il.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre, il lut :

 _« Très cher ami,_

 _Oui, je vous qualifie « d'ami » alors que je ne vous connais pas mais j'ai l'impression que, tout comme moi, vous souffrez actuellement de la plus grave des pathologies de ce monde : l'ennui ! Je vous préviens tout de suite : vous connaître m'est complètement égal ! La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est de ne plus m'ennuyer. Je pense que c'est pareil pour vous. Si cela vous convient, je vous propose un petit jeu : nous allons nous lancer des défis à tour de rôle et devoir raconter ensuite à l'autre personne comment nous avons relevé ce défi. Voici les règles :_

 _1\. Les joueurs, c'est-à-dire vous et moi, ne doivent pas chercher à se connaître_

 _2\. Chaque joueur devra signer sa lettre de défi soit par son prénom, soit par un pseudonyme_

 _3\. Les joueurs doivent être sincères et honnêtes. Par exemple, un joueur ne prétendra pas avoir relevé un défi qu'il n'a pas relevé._

 _4\. Tout joueur qui n'aura pas réussi un défi aura un gage._

 _5\. Les gages, tout comme les défis, ne devront impliquer aucune action illégale ou immorale._

 _6\. Le jeu ne s'arrêtera qu'à la mort d'un des joueurs_

 _7\. Les défis seront soumis par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre de défi où seule l'action à effectuer est décrite._

 _8\. La lettre de défi devra être déposée entre 20h et 20h15 pour moi et entre 20h30 et 20h45 pour vous au pied de la fontaine, là où la pierre est fendue. Cela évitera à des curieux indésirables de les intercepter._

 _Si ces règles vous conviennent, merci de m'écrire une lettre contenant votre approbation des règles et de la déposer au même endroit que la lettre des défis (et à la même heure). Je vous déposerai alors dès demain soir votre premier défi. Une fois que vous l'aurez relevé, vous pourrez m'en lancer un._

 _Dans l'attente de votre approbation, veuillez agréer, mon cher ami, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

 _Lady Kitty Black »_


	2. La décision d'Aro

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je tiens à remercier Sn0wWhite1 qui m'a incitée à écrire cette histoire et qui a été la première à m'écrire une review. Du coup, voici un petit cadeau pour le week end :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Cette lettre embaumait (pour ne pas dire empestait) le parfum. Il sentait certes bon mais la lettre semblait avoir marinée dans le parfum. L'odeur était si forte qu'Aro, s'il l'avait voulu, n'aurait jamais pu retrouver l'inconnue car l'odeur de son sang était complètement masquée. En revanche, il pourrait la retrouver à l'odeur du parfum, mais elle ne devait pas être la seule femme à le porter. Il secoua la lettre pour essayer de faire partir l'odeur mais c'était peine perdue. Il se demanda si cette femme était tout simplement trop coquette ou si elle était au courant de sa nature de vampire et qu'elle essayait de se protéger de cette manière. Dans ce cas, elle était très maline.

Aro n'ayant qu'une parole, il ne convoqua pas Démétri pour retrouver celle qui lui avait lancé la bouteille à la tête. A la place, il s'installa à son bureau et se mit à réfléchir. Cette lettre arrivait à point nommé. Comme si cette femme avait lu dans son esprit. Lady Kitty Black. Sans la connaître, Aro était fasciné. Il fallait avoir de l'imagination et du courage pour faire preuve d'une telle audace, et Aro aimait les audacieuses. D'un autre côté, Aro était intéressé par ce jeu. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de risque pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas le premier à mourir, donc cela lui offrirait du divertissement soit pendant quelques décennies si elle était humaine, soit pour l'éternité si elle était vampire. De plus, si le jeu se révélait finalement décevant, il enverrait Démétri s'occuper de cette femme. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui et qu'il y ait une clause interdisant la recherche d'identité le rassurait : son secret était ainsi protégé. En effet, il est formellement interdit pour un vampire de dévoiler son existence à un mortel. Oui, décidément, ce jeu l'intéressait plus que cette énigmatique femme, surtout qu'il ignorait si elle était belle ou non. Sans plus attendre, il prit un papier de très bonne qualité, sa plus belle plume et commença à rédiger sa lettre :

 _« Très chère Lady Black,_

 _Soyez honorée d'apprendre que j'accepte de jouer avec vous et de respecter vos règles_

 _J'attends avec impatience votre première lettre de défi._

 _Veuillez agréer, Milady, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées. »_

Au moment de signer, il hésita. Que devait-il écrire ? Aro ? Lady Black avait précisé qu'il pouvait utiliser un pseudonyme, c'était d'ailleurs sûrement ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle-même. Il réfléchit quelques instants et signa de son prénom. Après tout, son prénom était si ancien que sa partenaire de jeu penserait à un pseudonyme et il ne se sentait pas de lire en permanence des lettres adressées à « The King » ou autre pseudonyme ridicule. Il laissait ces enfantillages à Alec. Il rangea la lettre en attendant l'heure : il n'était que 13h00. Il décida de retourner dans la salle de trône en espérant qu'un cas intéressant aurait lieu.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle, il croisa sa nouvelle secrétaire et fut choqué par son odeur. Contrairement à la lettre qui sentait le parfum (et de bonne qualité), sa secrétaire sentait les égouts et les excréments.

\- Mais, petite, où es-tu donc allée pour sentir aussi mauvais ?

\- Je suis désolée, Maître. Je n'ai pas vu que des employés avaient enlevé la plaque d'égouts, près du château, pour faire des travaux d'évacuation et je suis tombée dedans en allant me chercher à manger ce midi. J'ai du mal à enlever l'odeur.

\- Prends donc ton après-midi et rentre chez toi.

\- Oh merci Maître !

\- Ne me remercie pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu empestes mon château. En échange, tu viendras travailler dimanche !

\- Bien Maître.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Votre frère Caius voudrait vous voir, toujours pour cette histoire de guerre contre les fantômes

\- Oh non ! Il est toujours persuadé qu'ils existent ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. Mais votre frère Marcus refuse catégoriquement que les Volturi s'attaquent aux fantômes. Il est très déterminé et était tellement passionné par le sujet qu'il n'a remarqué mon odeur qu'au bout de 15 minutes de débat.

\- Marcus, passionné ?

\- Oui, il est persuadé que sa défunte femme Didyme est devenue un fantôme. Il a d'ailleurs décidé de faire des séances de spiritisme et compte sur vous pour appuyer sa demande.

\- Parfois, je me demande ce que deviendrait le clan si je n'étais pas là

\- La question ne se pose même pas, Maître. Le clan n'existerait pas sans vous

\- C'est vrai. Maintenant, va te laver, c'est insupportable !

\- Oui Maître. Au revoir Maître.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Puis grimaça à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Cette fille n'était pas jolie, contrairement aux précédentes secrétaires. Lorsque Félix avait bu le sang de Gianna par accident (quelle idée aussi de coucher avec un vampire lorsqu'on est humaine), Aro avait dû chercher une remplaçante. Et il était de mauvaise humeur à ce moment-là suite à la cuisante humiliation que les Cullen lui avaient fait subir. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de vampires mâles avaient voulu engendrer leur propre descendance après cette affaire et Aro avait dû éditer une nouvelle loi : la procréation entre humain et vampire était désormais formellement interdite. Beaucoup trop d'humaines mourraient et de manière trop voyante. Il avait vu cette humaine lors d'un repas mais ne l'avait pas tué parce qu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit « si vous ne voulez pas souffrir, ne vous approchez pas de moi. » Son cran lui avait sauvé la vie et Aro avait décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups en la nommant secrétaire. De cette manière, elle vivait et n'étant pas particulièrement belle, n'incitait pas les membres de son clan à enfreindre la nouvelle loi en couchant avec elle. Néanmoins, à part son caractère, elle était si quelconque que personne ne s'était intéressé à son nom et tout le monde l'appelait par un surnom de son cru. Pour Aro et Marcus, c'était « Petite », pour Caius, c'était « l'Humaine », pour Alec et Jane, c'était « Gollum ». Jane avait toujours eu le don pour trouver des noms aux gens et aux choses. Aro adorait Alec et Jane, il les considérait presque comme ses enfants puisque c'était lui qui les avait créé. Il se dit que le pseudonyme de sa partenaire de jeu irait comme un gant à Jane. « Kitty Black », autrement Black Cat, le chat noir, celui qui porte malheur. Et Jane avait tendance à porter malheur à tous ceux qui affrontaient son regard. « Kitty » pour un chaton, car Jane avait été vampirisée encore très jeune, elle avait à peine 13 ans. Et enfin « Lady », ce titre allait parfaitement à Jane qui se déplaçait avec grâce et avait le maintien de la haute noblesse. Etait-ce Jane qui avait eu cette idée ? Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de chercher à connaître l'identité de sa partenaire. Il secoua alors la tête et alla calmer Caius ainsi que Marcus en leur expliquant que les Volturi ne feraient ni la guerre aux fantômes, ni des séances de spiritismes car les fantômes n'existaient pas. Lorsque Caius tenta de répondre, Aro le regarda de haut et lui rappela qui était le vrai Roi ! Il était grand temps que Caius oublie ce qu'il avait cru voir cette fois-là dans sa salle de bain. Cela ne faisait qu'envenimer la jalousie de sa femme Athénodora.

Lorsque Caius et Marcus comprirent qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, il était déjà 20h20. Aro prit sa cape d'un noir absolu et sortit déposer la lettre à l'endroit convenu.


	3. 1er défi

Hello à tous et à toutes !

Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fiction. Bon, je n'aime pas attendre, ni faire attendre alors voici déjà le chapitre 3 :) Vous allez comprendre pourquoi la secrétaire d'Aro est tout, sauf banale ;)

Bonne lecture !

PS : c'est ma première fiction et je n'ai aucune idée de mes qualités d'auteure. Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire des commentaires sur mon style d'écriture (trop narratif, manque de rythme, vocabulaire mal adapté...), sur l'histoire, sur mes points à améliorer ? Par contre, je ne changerai pas les comportements des personnages. Désolée mais je les aime comme cela XD

Merci !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain, Aro était d'une humeur joviale. Ce soir, son ennui cesserait enfin ! Il passa devant sa secrétaire et lui adressa un sourire. Même si les humains n'avaient aucune valeur pour lui (à part nutritive, bien entendu), Aro mettait un point d'honneur à être poli. Il y avait aussi une autre raison à ce sourire : il aimait entendre leur cœur battre à tout rompre juste à cause d'un petit sourire. En cela, il trouvait les humaines plus distrayantes que les vampires. C'était si facile de les enflammer. Evidemment, les vampires femelles étaient aussi complètement subjuguées par son physique ravageur mais il avait besoin de son don pour le vérifier. Mais cette secrétaire était vraiment un cas à part. Elle leva à peine les yeux de son ordinateur pour le saluer. Son rythme cardiaque ne changea aucunement. Aro décida donc d'apprendre à cette demoiselle à quel point il était irrésistible puisqu'apparemment, malgré ses lunettes, cette imbécile de secrétaire était incapable de le voir. Il s'approcha sensuellement d'elle, laissa son doigt glisser le long du bureau et se réjouit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle suivait son doigt. Mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

\- C'est sale ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous passez votre doigt sur mon bureau. Est-ce qu'il y a de la poussière ? J'ai pourtant bien fait attention de le nettoyer ce matin.

Aro fut choqué de voir à quel point cette fille était bête. Elle n'avait donc pas compris ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Les mots lui manquaient et il ne savait quoi lui répondre tant il était sous le choc. Il vit alors son écran et fut encore plus étonné.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Hum ? Oh ma recherche Internet ? C'est un nécessaire de survie. Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais m'acheter ce que je jugeais utile à ma sécurité ici.

\- Mais… pourquoi un putois ?

\- Parce que l'ail ne marche pas !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne crains pas la force de ton adversaire, utilise-la contre lui ! C'est ce que dit la mouette à Thésée lorsqu'il doit soulever le rocher où est cachée l'épée de son père. Vous devriez connaître, c'est de votre époque !

\- Bien entendu que je connais cette légende. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Mais quel est le rapport avec le putois ?

\- La première force des vampires, c'est leur odorat. Peu importe où on se cache, vous finissez toujours par nous retrouver grâce à lui. Je ne peux pas enlever mon odeur, donc je veux acheter un putois pour qu'il émette une odeur si repoussante que vous ne m'approcherez pas.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille. D'un autre côté, sa déduction était d'une certaine manière assez logique. Toutefois, Aro lui répondit :

\- Interdiction formelle de t'acheter un putois. Les animaux sont naturellement effrayés par les vampires et ton putois empesterait alors en permanence mon château. L'air y serait totalement irrespirable

\- Je croyais que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de respirer.

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin mais ce n'est pas agréable de retenir notre respiration. Et puis, cela suffit. Je ne veux pas que le courrier que tu dois m'apporter sente mauvais. Si tu t'achètes un putois, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas

\- Bien Maître. Dans ce cas, m'autorisez-vous une bombe anti-viol ?

\- ! Un… un… Un vampire veut coucher avec toi ? C'est impossible ! Tu n'as pas dû comprendre. Ou alors, il t'a fait une plaisanterie.

\- Et moi qui vous prenais pour un gentleman

\- Euh… non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… En fait, euh…, ce que je voulais dire… euh…, ah ! Je voulais dire que c'est impossible puisque j'ai interdit aux vampires de copuler avec les humaines.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Mais rassurez-vous ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux une bombe anti-viol !

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Ne crains pas la force de ton adversaire, utilise-la contre lui !

\- Je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit !

\- La deuxième force des vampires, c'est leur ouïe surdéveloppée. Si j'utilise contre vous une bombe anti-viol, je suis sûre que je peux rivaliser avec Jane quant à son pouvoir de torture.

\- En effet… Mais nous risquons tous de souffrir de ton engin !

\- Dommages collatéraux

\- Pas question !

\- Pfff ! Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je voulais vraiment éviter d'en arriver là mais bon

\- Que… que vas-tu faire ?

Aro s'attendait à tout avec cette folle ! Il la vit sortir une pancarte de son bureau et se la mettre autour du cou. Dessus, il y avait écrit : « Propriété d'Aro Volturi. Attention : humaine méchante ! »

Aro éclata de rire et la félicita pour son initiative, qu'il validait. Elle devrait donc désormais toujours avoir cette pancarte autour du cou.

Tout au long de la journée, Aro assista aux effets que la pancarte avait sur les membres de son clan et ainsi, le soir arriva vite. Il se dépêcha d'aller au lieu de rendez-vous et y trouva la lettre de défi. Il l'ouvrit avec hâte et lut :

« Vous devez jouer au Loup Garou de Thiercelieux avec votre famille et vos amis »


	4. Les loups garou

Hello tout le monde,

Comme promis à Narcissa, Madame Royale et Snowhite qui m'ont gentiment laissé des reviews, je vous poste le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Lui, le Roi des Vampires, devait jouer à être un loup-garou ? Et puis quel loup-garou ? Les enfants de la Lune qu'il avait massacrés il y a quelques siècles ou les Modificateurs qui avaient osé s'allier aux Cullen ? Et quel était cet endroit « Thiercelieux » ? Il chercha dans son Atlas et découvrit que cela se trouvait en France, en Seine et Marne. Y avait-il aussi des loups-garou là-bas ? Lady Black lui demandait-elle de les massacrer ? Il eut quelques doutes… Pourquoi faire croire à un jeu s'il s'agissait d'un appel à l'aide ? Il pourrait en parler à Caius et Marcus mais Caius partirait au quart de tour s'il entendait le mot « loup-garou ». En plus, Aro avait déjà eu du mal à le calmer avec cette histoire de fantôme alors il n'avait aucune envie de relancer le sujet loup-garou si cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, il se rappela que sa secrétaire était française (il le savait car elle ne lui parlait qu'en français). Elle connaîtrait peut-être la situation et pourrait l'éclairer sur le sujet. Il prit son téléphone et lui ordonna de venir immédiatement dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée, il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit :

\- Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette tenue ?

\- Excusez-moi Maitre mais je ne comprends pas. Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais porter ce que je voulais

\- Certes mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes habiller ainsi

\- Vous n'aimez pas ?

\- Non

\- Pourtant, j'ai suivi vos consignes à la lettre.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Vous m'avez interdit d'acheter un putois à cause de l'odeur. Je me suis donc achetée un déguisement de putois. Comme cela, j'ai l'air d'un putois mais je n'empeste pas votre château. Je me suis dit que cela me protégerait peut-être des autres membres de votre clan

\- Je préférais de loin la pancarte

\- Elle ne faisait déjà plus effet. Il faut savoir s'adapter

\- Eh bien ! Tu vas t'adapter en m'enlevant cette tenue tout de suite

\- Mais je ne porte rien en dessous

\- Que… ? Bon, euh, j'ai changé d'avis ! Je ne veux pas avoir une vision d'horreur. Garde ce déguisement mais à partir de demain, je ne veux plus voir cette tenue, compris ?

\- Oui Maître

\- Bien ! Dis-moi, tu es bien française, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne coucherai pas avec vous

\- Que … ? Mais il n'en a jamais été question !

\- Ah ? Désolée ! Comme vous vous êtes subitement intéressée à moi et que vous vouliez que je me déshabille devant vous il y a une minute, j'ai cru que vous aviez des intentions malhonnêtes à mon égard

\- Crois-moi : l'idée de coucher avec toi ne m'effleurera jamais l'esprit !

\- Tant mieux !

\- Comment cela ? Tu devrais au contraire être désespérée à l'idée qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais oui ! Je suis la perfection incarnée ! N'importe qui tuerait pour que je lui accorde mes faveurs

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui

\- On dirait bien… Enfin, bon, peu importe. Dis-moi si tu es française

\- Je le suis

\- Bien ! Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous. Connais-tu un village du nom de Thiercelieux ?

\- Thiercelieux ? Oh ! Vous voulez parler des loups-garou de Thiercelieux ?

\- ! Donc, ils existent bien ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mais es-tu bête ou le fais-tu exprès ? Je te parle des loups-garou !

\- Les loups-garou ? Bah oui, tout comme la sorcière, le chasseur…

\- La sorcière ? Il y a des sorcières dans ce village ?

\- Pas « des », « une ». Et oui, il y en a. Ainsi qu'une prostituée

\- Que vient faire une prostituée là-dedans ?

\- Chaque nuit, elle doit coucher chez un villageois. Mais comme personne ne sait qui sont les loups-garou, elle risque chaque nuit de se faire dévorer par un loup-garou en allant chez lui. Moi, mon préféré, c'est le dresseur d'ours !

\- Le dresseur d'ours ?

\- Oui, quand son ours grogne, c'est qu'il y a un loup garou dans le coin. C'est pratique pour les débusquer

\- En effet ! J'ignorais que les ours avaient ce pouvoir. C'est très intéressant. Finalement, parfois, je suis content de t'avoir laissée en vie

\- Ne tombez pas amoureux ! Je ne veux pas de vous !

\- Que.. ? Parce que tu penses que je veux de toi ? Oh et puis, cela suffit, nous avons déjà eu une conversation là-dessus ! Continue plutôt à me raconter ce que tu sais sur ces loups-garou et les habitants de Thiercelieux !

\- Hum… Il y a la voyante

\- La voyante ? Mais quelle merveille ! Moi qui en cherche depuis si longtemps ! Haha ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger des Cullen ! C'est décidé ! Nous allons de ce pas à Thiercelieux ! Occupe-toi des préparatifs pour le voyage

\- Euh… Excusez-moi Maître mais de quel voyage parlez-vous ?

\- Mais enfin ! N'as-tu donc pas écouté ? Je dois absolument m'occuper de ces loups-garou !

\- Des loups-garou de Thiercelieux ?

\- Oui ! Oh je vois, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine ! Les Volturi sont invincibles

\- Vous n'avez pas perdu contre les Cullen ?

\- Veux-tu mourir ?

\- Non ! En tout cas, si ce sont les loups-garou de Thiercelieux qui vous intéressent, il n'est pas nécessaire de parler de « voyage ». Il vous suffit juste d'aller jusqu'à mon bureau

\- ! Les loups-garou sont à ton bureau ? Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Combien sont-ils ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas… 3 ou 5

\- Tu ne sais même pas compter jusqu'à 5 ? Bon, pour un si petit nombre, ils doivent déjà être massacrés. Allons quand même vérifier à ton bureau.


	5. Le jeu commence

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Voici la suite des loups-garou ! J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de vous renseigner sur ce jeu (vous risquez d'en avoir besoin pour comprendre ce chapitre).**

 **Pour information, si vous trouviez vous aussi que les chapitres étaient trop courts, vous pouvez remercier Madame Royale qui m'en a fait la remarque. Du coup, contrairement aux chapitres précédents qui faisaient environ 1000 mots, celui-ci en fait plus de 1500 et les suivants, plus de 2000.**

 **Si vous préfériez les chapitres courts, ça tombe bien ! C'est la saison des le vôtre, je demande à Aro de vous trouver de la boue et d'être l'arbitre. Mme Royale, tu relèves le défi ? ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Aro ne comprenait pas sa secrétaire. Des loups-garou étaient dans le château. Il fallait se dépêcher et elle aurait dû être totalement paniquée. Au lieu de cela, elle était d'un calme absolu et marchait lentement (c'est-à-dire à 4km/h). Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la situation ? N'avait-elle pas peur des loups-garou ? Aro avait toujours été un homme très courageux mais il parvenait à imaginer que ces créatures pouvaient susciter de l'effroi (et du dégoût) chez des êtres plus faibles (c'est-à-dire chez tout être immortel ou mortel, à part lui). Pourtant, cette fille n'avait vraiment pas peur. Et cela l'intriguait. Etait-elle originaire de Thiercelieux et avait-elle tellement l'habitude de voir ces êtres abjects qu'elle n'était plus capable d'avoir peur ? Ce sont les rires de Félix et Démétri qui le sortirent de ses réflexions. Les loups-garou attaquaient et ils riaient ? Peut-être que ces loups-garou étaient encore une espèce différente et qu'ils n'étaient pas très impressionnants ? Aro remarqua alors que c'était de lui que ses gardes se moquaient ! Quoi ? Comment osaient-ils ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Il comprit en se tournant vers sa secrétaire. Il avait oublié qu'elle s'était déguisée en putois. Aro ressentit de la honte à marcher à ses côtés. Il ordonna à Démétri et Félix de l'accompagner (et à sa secrétaire de marcher juste derrière Félix). De cette manière, personne ne le verrait accompagner d'un putois géant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau de la secrétaire, il n'y avait pas la trace de loup-garou, même pas l'odeur. Aro allait demander à ses gardes s'ils avaient vu des loups-garou mais à ce moment-là, sa secrétaire lui tendit un jeu de cartes et lui dit :

\- Si vous voulez, Maître, je peux être le meneur

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous y connaître, alors je peux faire le meneur

Aro allait répondre à cette impertinente qu'il avait une large connaissance des loups-garou et qu'il était un leader hors pair lorsque Félix se pencha au-dessus de son épaule :

\- « C'est quoi ce jeu ? Les loups-garou de Thiercelieux ?» demanda Félix

\- « Hein ? Quoi ? Des loups-garou ? Où ça ? » paniqua Caius

\- « Bonjour Maître Caius » salua l'humaine

\- « Du calme mon frère ! Il s'agit uniquement de ce jeu de cartes» le rassura Aro

\- « Dans ce jeu, vous devez tuer des loups-garou » expliqua la secrétaire

\- « Tuer des loups-garou ? Mais quel jeu grandiose ! Qu'attendons-nous ? Démétri, va chercher tout le monde et réunit-les dans la salle du trône. L'humaine, viens aussi. Tu nous expliqueras les règles »

Aro fit un signe de tête à Démétri et à l'humaine pour approuver les dires de Caius et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle du trône. C'était une bonne chose pour Aro. Il allait pouvoir relever le défi de Lady Black sans difficulté.

\- « Petite, je t'autorise exceptionnellement à faire le maître du jeu » annonça Aro

\- « Euh… Finalement, je ne veux pas » refusa la secrétaire

\- « Comment cela ? Mais tu t'es toi-même proposée tout à l'heure ! » s'emporta Aro

\- « Oui mais maintenant que je suis devant vous, je viens de me rappeler qu'il y avait des mauvais joueurs parmi vous. Vu que je n'ai pas de putois pour me protéger, je ne veux pas faire le meneur » expliqua la secrétaire

\- « Tu me fatigues avec ton putois ! Très bien, demain, tu n'auras qu'à t'en acheter un mais pour aujourd'hui, fais le meneur sinon, putois ou pas putois, je t'étrangle sur le champ » s'énerva Aro

\- « Très bien ! Je vais donner une carte à chacun d'entre vous. Vous avez bien retenu les différents rôles ? Et surtout, ne dites pas quel rôle vous allez jouer ! » déclara la secrétaire heureuse d'avoir bientôt son putois

\- « Quel scandale ! Moi, un loup-garou ? Impossible ! » cria Caius

\- « Merci Maître Caius d'illustrer brillamment ce que je viens de vous interdire de faire » commenta l'humaine

\- « Aro, je refuse d'être un loup-garou » implora Caius

\- « Tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre cette carte ! Commençons ! » s'impatienta Aro

\- « Très bien, mettez-vous tous en cercle et fermez les yeux. Bien ! La nuit tombe sur le petit village de Thiercelieux. Tout le monde dort paisiblement à l'exception de Cupidon. Cupidon, ouvre les yeux et désigne-moi du doigt les deux amoureux que tu as choisi. » dit la secrétaire

A ces mots, Marcus ouvrit les yeux et désigna Jane ainsi que Félix. L'humaine faillit mourir de rire ! Franchement, Marcus avait vraiment un don pour voir les relations des gens ? Parce que Félix et Jane n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Quoi qu'il en soit, « Petite » alla toucher l'épaule de Jane et de Félix et leur dit :

\- « Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. Vous avez été désignés par Cupidon pour être amoureux »

\- « Oh bon sang ! C'est qui cet enfoiré de Cupidon qui m'a fait ce coup-là ? » pesta Félix

\- « Soufffrance » répondit Jane et Félix se tordit de douleur

\- « Vous êtes désormais unis dans la vie et dans la mort. Si l'un de vous meurt, l'autre mourra immédiatement car il ne pourra pas vivre sans l'autre » continua la secrétaire en ignorant la souffrance de Félix

\- « Hahaha ! Félix est amoureux de Jane et ne peut pas vivre sans elle ! C'est trop mignon ! » se moqua Démétri

\- « Souffrance » répondit Jane et Démétri se tordit de douleur

\- « Hahaha ! Bien joué chérie et bien fait pour toi Démétri! » s'amusa Félix

\- « … Chérie ? » bégaya Jane, trop choquée pour punir Félix de l'avoir appelée ainsi

\- « Dis donc Félix, sois correct avec ma sœur » avertit Alec qui n'aimait pas du tout le trouble qui venait de naître en Jane

\- « Vous allez vous calmer oui ? Je veux jouer moi ! Bon, Petite, reprends l'histoire ! » s'énerva Aro

\- « Les amoureux se reconnaissent, se regardent amoureusement, pensent à leur nuit de noces… » continua la secrétaire

\- « Beurk » dit Alec

\- « Alec ! Silence ! Et toi, Petite, si tu ne veux pas que je te vide de ton sang, épargne-nous les détails et continuons le jeu » s'impatienta Aro

\- « Oui Maître ! Bon, les amoureux, fermez les yeux. Je vais maintenant appeler la voyante. Oh maître Aro, c'est vous ? » s'étonna Petite

\- « Idiote ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas censée dire quel est mon rôle ! » la sermonna Aro

\- « Oups ! Désolée Maître mais j'ai été si surprise que ça m'a échappé. Je ne vous imagine que difficilement en voyante, avec un foulard sur la tête, des créoles aux oreilles et une robe… Pfff »

Petite ne put continuer sa phrase tant l'image d'Aro en voyante la faisait mourir de rire. Et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à trouver cela drôle puisque tous se mirent à rire, à l'exception d'Aro et de Jane, toujours sous le choc de ce que Félix lui avait dit. D'une voix très calme, Aro déclara que ceux qui osaient encore rire deviendraient le nouveau jouet de Jane pour le prochain siècle. Immédiatement, le silence revint. Aro demanda alors à sa secrétaire de lui dire le rôle de Jane : elle était la sorcière.

\- « Très bien. J'appelle maintenant la fille de joie qui va me dire chez qui elle veut passer la nuit. Euh – Heidi, pourquoi tu me désignes Maître Caius alors que c'est un loup-garou ?» demanda l'humaine

\- « Quoi ? Heidi veut coucher avec mon mari ? » s'emporta Athénodora qui ouvrit les yeux et tenta d'arracher ceux d'Heidi

\- « Non, pitié ! Je veux juste rendre Maître Aro jaloux ! Je ne m'intéresse pas à votre mari mais je ne parviens pas à oublier Maître Aro» se justifia Heidi

\- « C'est normal ! Je suis inoubliable » se félicita Aro

\- « Pardon Maître mais vous n'aviez pas demandé à ce que l'on se concentre sur le jeu ? » lui rappela sa secrétaire

Le jeu se poursuivit tant bien que mal, même si tous les rôles étaient connus dès la fin du premier tour. En effet, Caius n'avait pas supporté d'être un loup-garou et avait dévoilé l'identité des autres loups-garou : Alec et Félix. Félix avait mangé Démétri qui s'était vengé en le tuant puisqu'il était le chasseur. Sauf que, comme Jane était son amoureuse, elle était morte en même temps. Alec voulut venger sa sœur mais puisque Démétri était déjà mort, il décida d'abandonner pour punir Démétri en dehors du jeu.

Aro finissait de faire le compte-rendu à Lady Black par lettre lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il devait lui aussi lui donner un défi. Il était déjà 20h30. Il n'avait plus le temps pour y réfléchir. Il entendit au loin sa secrétaire chanter à tue-tête « Je vais avoir mon putois, je vais avoir mon putois ! » et décida de défier Lady Black de la manière suivante :

 _« Très chère Lady Black,_

 _Je vous défie de vous acheter un putois pour demain et de l'amener à votre travail._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Aro »_

Au moins, demain, il ne serait pas le seul patron à souffrir.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour information, lorsque cette histoire sera finie, j'améliorerai les premiers chapitres pour les rendre plus longs et faire un début moins speed. Mais je ne veux pas le faire avant la fin de l'histoire sinon, ça risque de vous casser le rythme. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques (constructives) sur mon histoires si vous pensez que je peux faire mieux.**

 **Merci ! :)**


	6. La journée du putois

**Bonjour à toutes,**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre : j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires si vous souhaitez lancer des défis à Aro ou Lady Black. Et je suis toujours preneuse de recommandations/souhaits/critiques de votre part quant à mon histoire.**

 **Bon week end et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

\- « Ouinnnnn ! Maître Aro ! Au secours ! » pleura la petite humaine

\- « Que se passe-t-il? » interrogea Aro, assis sur son Trône aux côtés de ses frères

\- « Mon putois s'est enfui ! Lorsque j'ai ouvert sa cage, il est parti d'un coup ! Il court super vite et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver ! » continua de se lamenter la secrétaire

\- « Quoi ? Démétri ! Va me chercher tout de suite ce putois ! » s'inquiéta Aro

\- « Eh bien Aro ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te souciais autant du bonheur de ta secrétaire » ricana Caius

\- « Ne dis pas de bêtise, mon frère. Je veux juste éviter que cette sale bête empeste mon château ! Démétri, tu es encore là ? Je t'ai donné un ordre il me semble» répondit Aro

\- « C'est que… Maître, si je rattrape ce putois, il risque de se défendre et il est fort probable que je perde mon odorat à vie. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir sacrifier votre meilleur traqueur ? » argumenta Démétri

\- « Hum… Tu as raison ! Dans ce cas, envoie les nouveaux-nés à ses trousses. Ils sont facilement remplaçables. Et pour les motiver, dis-leur que je les confierai aux bons soins de Jane s'ils ne réussissent pas » ordonna Aro

Quelques secondes plus tard, Démétri revenait avec des nouvelles surprenantes :

\- « Maître ! Les nouveaux-nés disent qu'ils préfèrent le traitement de Jane à l'odeur du putois » annonça Démétri

\- «Comment ?! » s'emporta Aro

\- « Hahaha ! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle arme plus puissante que Jane ! Je suis trop forte ! » ria la petite secrétaire

\- « Silence Petite ! Jane, rappelles-lui ce qu'est le respect ! » ordonna Aro

\- « Il m'a appelée Chérie » lui répondit Jane

\- « Pardon ? » lui demanda Aro en écarquillant les yeux

\- « Félix m'a appelé Chérie hier » répéta Jane

\- « Ouah ! Bébé ! T'es encore là-dessus ? » s'étonna Félix

\- « Bébé ? » répéta Jane hébétée

\- « Ben dis donc, c'est le grand amour entre vous ! » résuma l'humaine

\- « Non ! » s'insurgea Alec

\- « Bon, bon ! On arrête et on va tous chercher ce putois ! Retenez votre respiration et cherchez-le avec vos yeux ! Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, allez-le jeter dans la forêt et ensuite, tout le monde prendra un bain. Petite, je te préviens : dès que nous aurons attrapé ton animal, tu nettoieras le château de fond en comble» annonça Aro

\- «Bien, Maître » convint la secrétaire

Deux heures plus tard, le putois avait enfin été attrapé. Evidemment, c'était Aro qui l'avait attrapé : « on n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même » pensa-t-il. Il relâcha l'animal dans la forêt et le suivit du regard pendant quelques instants. Cet animal ressemblait d'une certaine manière aux vampires. C'était un prédateur solitaire qui savait défendre efficacement son territoire. En revanche, lui, contrairement aux vampires, pourrait avoir une femelle et une descendance. Aro l'enviait, sans vouloir se l'avouer. Bien entendu, les putois ne comprenaient rien au pouvoir, à la stratégie, à la séduction et surtout au savoir mais n'étaient-ils pas heureux pour autant ? Eux au moins, ils étaient libres ! Aro, lui, était d'une certaine manière, prisonnier de son clan et de son statut. Pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Lorsqu'il était encore humain, il avait déjà des rêves de pouvoir. Peut-être parce qu'étant le septième fils du Roi, il savait qu'il n'hériterait jamais ? Pourtant, il était mille fois meilleur que ces frères, tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres. La seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimée dans sa famille était sa jeune sœur Didyme. C'est pour cela qu'il était revenu la chercher une fois qu'il était devenu vampire. Il espérait aussi secrètement qu'elle ait un pouvoir similaire au sien. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son don lui permettait de rendre les gens heureux. Aro trouvait cela particulièrement inutile mais n'en aimait pas moins sa sœur pour autant. Cela avait été difficile pour lui de la tuer mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Cette sœur qu'il aimait tant, à qui il avait offert l'immortalité, une famille, un statut de reine et un mari en la personne de Marcus, avait prévu un coup d'Etat contre lui! Se sentant trahi et inquiet pour l'avenir, il l'avait tuée sans jamais l'avouer à Marcus. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup trop Didyme, il n'aurait pas supporté de savoir que sa bien-aimée avait eu de telles pensées. Le plus difficile pour Aro avait été de lire cela dans l'esprit de sa sœur. Il avait vu qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant qu'avant mais que la soif de pouvoir l'avait consumée elle-aussi. Elle ne voulait plus partager ou être la femme d'un des Rois. Elle voulait être la Reine des Vampires, la seule, l'unique. Marcus n'étant pas dévoré par l'ambition, il lui aurait sans doute laissé sa place. Aro avait lu qu'il ne pourrait pas la raisonner. C'est pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Mais sa petite sœur lui manquait. Son rire, ses moues, ses gestes, ses conseils… Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de son âme en la tuant et il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais ce bonheur. La réaction de Marcus avait été un électrochoc pour lui : pas question de faire comme lui et de sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total ! Il s'était alors accroché à tout ce qui lui restait : le pouvoir !

Le putois était loin maintenant et la pluie commençait à tomber. Aro secoua la tête et se gifla intérieurement : « Cessons ces âneries et rentrons plutôt prendre un bain ! Didyme est morte il y a trois siècles et ne reviendra pas ! ». Lorsqu'il rentra au château, il fit accueillit par sa secrétaire qui lui hurla :

\- STOP ! Interdit d'entrer !

\- Pardon ? Je te rappelle que je suis ici chez moi !

\- Et je vous rappelle que vous m'avez demandé de nettoyer votre château de fond en comble !

\- Et alors ?

\- Vous avez vu votre état ? Vos chaussures sont pleines de boue, votre manteau dégouline et vous sentez vraiment mauvais !

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Comment le saurais-je ? Votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Comment cela ? Je te rappelle que si tu n'avais pas laissé échapper ton putois, je ne serais pas dans cet état !

\- C'est… c'est à cause du putois que vous êtes dans cet état ?

\- Oui !

\- Celui que vous deviez chercher tous ensemble ?

\- Evidemment ! Pourquoi ? Il… Il y en a d'autres ?

\- Non mais je suis déçue !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben, je pensais qu'un seul petit putois de rien du tout contre l'élite des vampires serait un match rapidement réglé. Mais il vous a fallu 3 heures pour attraper cette pauvre petite bête sans défense. Apparemment, je vous ai grandement surestimé !

\- Dis donc toi ! Non, je ne vais pas m'énerver ! Je vais aller prendre mon bain !

\- Vos pieds !

\- Et comment veux-tu que je me rende dans ma chambre ? En volant ?

\- Ah… ça aussi, c'était une déception ! Non seulement vous vous mettez à 30 contre un putois et vous gagnez péniblement mais en plus, vous ne pouvez même pas vous transformer en chauve-souris. Votre réputation est vraiment usurpée.

\- Petite, je suis de très mauvaise humeur ! Si tu ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir atteint ta 25ème année, je te conseille de te taire !

\- Vous… vous avez une machine à remonter le temps ? Trop cool ! Je peux l'essayer ?

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?

\- Ben de votre machine à remonter le temps !

\- Mais quelle machine ? Je n'en ai pas !

\- Ben comment faites-vous pour remonter dans le temps alors ? Vous tournez sur vous-mêmes à super vitesse dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ? Si c'est ça, ne le faites pas ici : j'ai l'estomac sensible et j'ai peur que vous voir tourner en rond ne me donne des nausées. En plus, vous puez !

\- Grrrr ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de remonter le temps ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu as plus de 25 ans ?

\- Bien sûr puisque j'en ai 30 !

\- Quoi ? Déjà ! Tu es sûre ?

\- Ben oui !

\- Je ne te croyais pas si vieille !

\- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? Comparer à vous, je suis une gamine ! En plus, vous aviez quel âge quand vous avez été transformé ? Au moins 40 je dirais !

\- Quoi ?! Misérable, comment oses-tu ? Je venais d'en avoir 31 !

\- Quoi ? Seulement ? Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Bien évidemment ! Ne remarques-tu pas à quel point je suis sublime ?

\- Non

\- …

\- Ah au fait, j'ai droit à quoi pour demain ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben, le putois, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée…

\- En effet !

\- Et vous avez dit non à la bombe anti-viol…

\- Et je confirme !

\- Du coup, je prends quoi pour demain ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre un décolleté ! Ca tiendra au moins tous les mâles à distance !

\- Tssss ! Je suis déçue ! Décidément, je vais de désillusions en désillusions aujourd'hui ! Même voir le cou d'une humaine vous effraie ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vampires ? Dans pas longtemps, vous allez me sortir que vous ne buvez que de l'orange sanguine. Allez passez ! Je préfère nettoyer vos saletés que d'entendre encore davantage d'inepties !

\- Mais… que… Oh et puis zut !

Aro se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bon bain. Pendant que l'eau montait et que l'odeur de son bain moussant tentait péniblement de couvrir l'exécrable parfum du putois, il fit le point sur sa secrétaire. Elle n'était pas jolie, elle était vieille (il préférait les filles de 20-25 ans), elle lui répondait et elle était clairement folle à lier ! Ses parents avaient dû la faire tomber sur la tête un nombre incalculable de fois quand elle était petite pour que ses branchements soient aussi catastrophiques ! Mais d'un autre côté, elle faisait du bon travail (contrairement à toutes ses jolies humaines qu'il avait embauché… et tué). Elle lui était vraiment utile, bien plus que Caius et Marcus par moment. Et elle le divertissait. Lui qui commençait à déprimer tout à l'heure dans la forêt était maintenant énervé et amusé. Une machine à remonter le temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas inventer ! Puis il se rappela qu'il était grand temps d'aller chercher les résultats de son défi ! Est-ce que Lady Black avait été à la hauteur ? Avait-elle renoncé ? Il s'habilla rapidement, alla chercher la lettre et revint la lire dans son bureau :

 _« Très cher Aro,_

 _Je vous remercie pour ce défi particulièrement inédit ! Je vois que j'ai choisi le bon partenaire ! En revanche, même si j'ai relevé le défi, il s'est avéré être une grande déception pour moi ! En effet, j'ignorais que mon patron aimait les putois et il a décidé de faire une partie de cache-cache géante avec tous ses employés et le putois, sauf moi ! Je me suis retrouvée toute seule à m'occuper de l'entreprise. Sur le moment, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être Cendrillon qui attendait sa Marraine la bonne fée. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'est pas venue. Peut-être une prochaine fois ? En attendant, voici votre nouveau défi : Prenez un bon bain chaud !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !_

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Lady Black »_


	7. Un bain bien chaud

Chapitre 7 :

Aro était pensif. Il tenait la lettre de sa belle (enfin, il espérait qu'elle était belle) inconnue mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le défiait de prendre un bon bain chaud. Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'attachait à lui et lui prouvait son affection ? "Prends ton bain mon chéri et détends-toi ! Tu as eu une dure journée aujourd'hui". Aro secoua la tête : depuis quand était-il devenu sentimental ? Mais imaginer Kitty en Cendrillon l'avait touché plus que de raison ! Il serait volontiers venu à son secours si elle le lui avait permis. Minute ! Kitty ? Pourquoi pensait-il à elle en l'appelant par son prénom ? Cela n'allait pas du tout ! Cette fille commençait vraiment à lui faire tourner la tête et cela était intolérable ! Il était Aro Volturi, le Roi des vampires, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Son devoir passait avant tout ! Et ce n'était pas cette inconnue qui allait changer cela ! Demain, il appellerait Démétri pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle ! Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par un bruit répétitif venant du couloir. Intrigué, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit sa secrétaire, toujours en train de passer la serpillière. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : il était 2h du matin !

\- Mais enfin Petite, que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ?

\- Ouh là ! Vous vieillissez vous ! Cela devient vraiment grave !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Vous ne vous souvenez même pas m'avoir donné l'ordre cet après-midi de nettoyer le château de fond en comble ?

\- Si bien évidemment mais pourquoi n'est-ce toujours pas fini ?

\- Parce que je suis une humaine et que la super vitesse m'est interdite. Ceci dit, vous avez raison ! Je pourrais aller plus vite si j'utilisais…

\- STOP !

\- Mais, j'ai rien dit !

\- Oui parce que je t'ai arrêtée à temps ! Sinon, je ne sais quelle ineptie tu aurais pu me sortir

\- Pffffff ! Vous n'êtes pas drôle ! En fait, vous n'êtes pas drôle depuis que vous êtes revenu de la forêt : il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ?

\- Que… Cela ne te regarde pas !

\- Ah donc il s'est passé quelque chose ! Allez, racontez tout à « Tata Petite », vous irez mieux après !

\- Que… « Tata Petite » ?

\- Bah oui ! Si je vous avais dit mon nom, vous n'auriez pas su qu'il s'agissait de moi

\- En effet

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Reste à ta place !

\- Je n'ai pas bougé

\- Idiote ! Je te parle de hiérarchie ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'intéresses à moi

\- Mais je ne m'intéresse pas à vous

\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Parce que je suis une femme

\- Je vois. Il est vrai que les femmes sont curieuses par nature

\- Hein ? Ah non, rien à voir

\- Alors ce sont des instincts maternels qui parlent

\- Hein ? Avec un vieux comme vous ? Vous plaisantez !

\- Que… Surveille ton langage ! Dans ce cas, quel est le rapport entre le fait que tu sois une femme et le fait de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je suis vénale

\- Pardon ?

\- Je me moque complètement de vous mais si vous aidez à aller mieux peut me rapporter, ça m'intéresse !

\- Mais quelle horreur !

\- C'est la triste réalité !

\- Si je comprends bien, tu as l'intention de me faire chanter ?

\- Hahaha ! Bien sûr que non ! Si j'essayais, vous me décapiteriez d'une bonne gifle. Cela ne servirait à rien

\- En effet ! Dans ce cas, à quoi peut te servir cette information ?

\- A rien !

\- … J'ai déjà du mal à te suivre en règle générale mais là, je crois que c'est encore plus difficile que d'habitude. Explique-toi !

\- Tssss ! Quand je dis que vous êtes vieux… Bon, je vais être gentille et, comme on dit chez moi, « enfoncer des portes ouvertes » puisque vous n'êtes plus capable de me suivre

\- Fais attention à ta manière de me parler !

\- Ce qu'il vous ait arrivé, je m'en moque ! En revanche, à cause de cet événement, vous êtes sur les nerfs, triste et, pour être tout à fait honnête, particulièrement chiant !

\- Je t'ai dit de faire attention à ta manière de me parler !

\- Et vous illustrez parfaitement ce que je viens de dire. Donc, allez-y, cracher le morceau. Comme cela, après, vous serez à nouveau calme et de bonne humeur, avec une forte tolérance à mes écarts et je pourrais avoir à nouveau des idées de défense anti-vampire sans que vous ne montiez sur vos grands chevaux

\- Hum… C'est effectivement très logique

\- Vous voyez ? Alors allez-y, racontez-moi

\- Non

\- Maître, il est 2 heures du matin ! Je suis fatiguée et j'ai encore beaucoup de pièces à nettoyer ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Surtout que je n'ai pas encore mis tout à fait au point ma stratégie anti-vampire de demain

\- J'ai peur ! Que vas-tu encore inventer ?

\- Hahaha ! Vous verrez bien demain, enfin, dans quelques heures ! Bon, alors ? Vous savez qu'il est inconvenant de faire attendre une dame ?

\- Tu n'es pas une dame

\- Et je suis quoi ?

\- Une humaine écervelée qui commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! Va te coucher !

\- Je n'ai pas fini de nettoyer

\- Je vais demander à Santiago de faire le nettoyage à ta place ! Cela lui apprendra à faire des graffitis sur mes murs. Toi, va te coucher !

\- Bon, si vous y tenez !

\- Eh ! Pas dans mon lit !

Mais il était déjà trop tard ! La petite s'était affalée d'un coup dans le lit d'Aro et ronflait déjà (bruyamment en plus) ! Aro leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait pu la réveiller et la jeter dehors mais elle lui avait fait remarquer à juste titre que ses échanges avec Kitty n'étaient pas responsables de son état. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Didyme. Il décida de laisser sa secrétaire dormir tranquillement et alla dans la salle du trône pour s'occuper de ses affaires royales qui avaient été délaissées ces derniers temps à cause de tous ces contretemps !

Le lendemain matin, enfin quelques heures plus tard, il aperçut sa secrétaire discuter avec Jane. Il fut surpris de les voir ensemble et s'approcha d'elles :

«- Jane, Chérie, comment vas-tu ?

\- Chérie ? Noooonnnnn !

\- Ah ben bravo ! Vous n'avez pas honte de torturer des enfants innocents ?

\- Petite, premièrement, je n'ai torturé personne et deuxièmement, Jane est tout sauf un enfant innocent ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

\- Ah ben ça ne s'arrange pas vous ! Vous êtes vraiment en train de devenir sénile !

\- Que… Mais enfin, je peux savoir depuis quand tu te permets de me manquer autant de respect ?

\- Vous voyez ! Vous l'admettez vous-même ! Vous êtes sénile ! Sinon, vous vous en souviendriez ! Pareil pour Jane !

\- Jane ?

\- Oui, vous l'avez appelé « Chérie » alors qu'elle est encore traumatisée par ce surnom affectif que lui a donné Félix

\- Encore ?

\- Oui ! Et si vous n'étiez pas sénile, vous vous en souviendriez !

\- Je me souviens parfaitement de cette stupide partie tout comme je me souviens de t'avoir dit de mettre un décolleté mais c'était pour rire ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment ! Tu veux m'abîmer la vue ?

\- C'est VOTRE décolleté ! Je l'ai pris dans votre chambre ! D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez des goûts aussi efféminés ! J'ai même trouvé des talons aiguilles !

\- Que… Mais espèce d'idiote ! Ce sont les affaires de Sulpicia !

\- Dans votre chambre ?

\- Oui, elle n'a pas encore repris ses affaires. Je crains qu'elle n'espère encore que je l'aime! La pauvre ! Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile de passer à autre chose après avoir été ma maîtresse. Au fait, je vais prendre un bon bain chaud

\- Pervers !

\- Pardon ?

\- Cela ne vous a pas suffi de me mettre dans votre lit hier ? Vous voulez aussi prendre un bain avec moi ? Et votre règle alors ?

\- Mais… Mais… Je te signale que c'est TOI qui es venue te jeter dans MON lit !

\- C'est vous qui me l'avez ordonné !

\- Je t'ai dit d'aller te coucher mais je pensais que tu le ferais dans TON lit !

\- Ben pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée alors ?

\- Je commence en effet à me le demander !

\- Au fait, comment comptez-vous prendre un bain ?

\- … Je ne comprends pas ta question !

\- Oh là là ! Vous vouloir prendre bain ! Eau coupée ! Comment vous prendre bain ?

\- Ne me parle pas comme un imbécile ! Attends, l'eau est coupée ?

\- Ah mais vous comprenez mieux quand je parle comme cela ! C'est amusant ! OK ! Pardon ! Ne me jetez pas votre regard noir qui peut concurrencer avec celui de Jane !

\- Fais intervenir un plombier

\- Impossible : je ne connais pas de plombier vampire

\- Idiote ! Appelle un plombier humain !

\- Mais comment va-t-il faire ? Seul un vampire peut réparer votre installation ! Vous vous croyez en quelle année ? C'est fini l'époque où les hommes pouvaient construire des pyramides ou des cathédrales ! Et là, rien que pour ouvrir la pièce où se trouve la machine, il faut être au moins 10 humains !

\- Hum… J'avais oublié ce détail ! Bon, demande à Santiago de s'en occuper

\- Impossible ! Il est dans une espèce de boucle infernale ! Il fait un graffiti, il l'efface puisque vous l'avez ordonné, ça le déprime du coup il fait un autre graffiti, il l'efface puisque vous l'avez ordonné, ça le déprime du coup il fait un autre graffiti…

\- OK ! OK ! J'ai compris ! Envoie un autre garde !

\- Il n'y a personne de disponible : ils sont soit en mission, soit en train de copuler, soit en train de déprimer, soit…

\- Très bien ! J'ai compris ! Je vais le faire moi-même ! Petite, tu m'accompagnes !

Aro avait dit cela sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune remarque. La secrétaire le suivit donc tout en se disant que c'était idiot car elle ne lui servirait à rien. Elle n'avait aucune force dans les bras ! Elle était certaine que son obsédé de patron voulait la mettre dans sa baignoire alors elle se prépara mentalement à crier au viol à tout moment !

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Aro s'approcha du mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et admit qu'un humain seul ne pouvait parvenir à l'ouvrir, le levier étant complètement rouillé et la porte étant particulièrement lourde. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, il mit à profit sa vitesse vampirique car un véritable raz de marée se précipitait sur lui et l'humaine. Etant gentleman, il prit la Petite dans ses bras et la protégea de l'eau en faisant le rempart avec son corps. Lorsque l'eau s'était entièrement répandue dans tout le couloir (c'est-à-dire quelques secondes après) et que tout danger était écarté, il en profita pour regarder sa secrétaire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui, puisqu'il l'avait sauvée mais au lieu de ça, elle hurla :

\- Je le savais ! Pervers ! Lâchez-moi !

\- « Mais… Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Heidi

\- « Maître Aro est en rut et il s'est jeté sur moi ! Tu vois, j'avais raison par rapport à ce matin !» lui répondit l'humaine

Aro s'écarta précipitamment de sa secrétaire et voulut rétorquer mais n'en eut pas le temps car il fut plaqué au mur par Heidi ! Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Alors Heidi le regarda, sembla gênée, puis le regarda à nouveau et se mit à coasser comme un crapaud avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Aro sortit de sa stupeur lorsqu'il entendit sa secrétaire dire à Jane, qui venait d'arriver :

«Mission réussie ! Je compte sur toi pour demain ! »

« Hahaha ! Oui ! J'honorerai ma promesse ! Tu as été géniale ! »

Jane partit immédiatement après. Aro avait la désagréable impression que sa secrétaire avait encore fait une bêtise et qu'elle s'était moquée de lui. Mais lorsqu'elle lui expliqua la situation, il éclata de rire : Jane et elle avaient conclu un marché pour se venger d'Heidi qui les avait pris de haut en raillant leur petite poitrine. Du coup, l'humaine avait dit à Jane que si demain, elle acceptait de la protéger des vampires, alors elle punirait Heidi de manière exemplaire. Jane avait accepté et la secrétaire avait raconté à Heidi que pour exciter Aro, il suffisait de coasser comme un crapaud.

Après cette histoire, Aro répara le chauffe-eau et pris un bon bain bien chaud. Il se demandait si Kitty savait que l'eau serait coupée. Etait-elle voyante comme Alice ? Ou bien Kitty serait Alice Cullen ? Aro se redressa d'un bond en réfléchissant à cette possibilité mais il se rappela que Kitty lui avait parlé de son patron qui avait joué avec le putois. Jamais Carlisle ne ferait cela. Emmett, oui, sans doute mais pas Carlisle. Il se demanda quel défi il devait demander à Kitty et décida de lui lancer un défi impossible à réaliser (mais qui ne serait ni illégal, ni immoral). Il sortit de son bain, s'habilla et écrivit son compte-rendu de défi, puis ajouta comme nouveau défi :

 _« Fais-moi dormir ! »_


	8. Lady Kitty Black

**Hello à toutes,**

 **Voici déjà le 8ème chapitre ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un souci ces derniers temps : y a certaines personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews mais je ne peux pas leur répondre (leur nom est grisé et non cliquable). Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça fait ça : j'ai rien touché pourtant :( Donc, je remercie ici MikaelsonAddict (si ton pseudo fait référence à Vampire Diaries, je valide ton pseudo à 100% :)) et Amista.**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes : ce chapitre est de loin mon préféré !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Le lendemain matin, sa secrétaire vint le voir à son bureau et lui annonça que Kate, du clan de Denali, souhaitait obtenir une audience privée avec lui. Il accepta et la fit entrer dans son bureau. Elle était magnifique avec sa longue chevelure blonde, sa robe noire qui la moulait parfaitement et son maintien de Lady. De plus, elle avait un pouvoir particulièrement intéressant puisqu'elle maîtrisait l'électricité. Il lui fit un grand sourire, l'invita à s'asseoir et prit la parole :

\- Très chère Kate, quel plaisir de te voir ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Bonjour Maître Aro. Je vais être directe avec vous : je souhaiterais devenir une Volturi !

\- ! Mais avec grand plaisir ! Une petite question néanmoins, si tu me le permets. Pourquoi vouloir quitter ton clan ? Il me semble que tu avais tes sœurs… et Garrett

\- Garrett a eu une liaison avec Tanya. Je les aimais trop pour les tuer alors je suis partie. J'ai eu envie de mener une vie d'humaine mais je ne supportais pas mon patron. Il était vraiment odieux avec moi ! Je sais que vous, Maître Aro, vous occuperez bien de moi

\- Bien entendu, ma très chère Kate.

\- Je vous en prie Maître Aro, appelez-moi Kitty. Je ne supporte plus mon ancien nom : cela me rappelle trop Garrett

\- K… Kitty ?

\- Oui. Cela vous gêne ?

\- Du tout !

\- J'ai une question moi aussi Maître Aro

\- Je t'écoute

\- Etes-vous toujours célibataire ?

\- ! Eh bien ! Plus pour longtemps si tu acceptes de m'accorder tes faveurs

\- Je ne demande que cela.

Aro était aux anges. Non seulement il avait trouvé une excellente recrue mais en plus de cela, il avait enfin rencontré Lady Kitty Black, car cela ne pouvait être que Kate. Tout était logique : son maintien de Lady, sa tenue toute noire, son prénom ainsi que l'histoire avec son prénom. Il comprenait désormais : Kate était malheureuse et implorait son aide mais ne savait comment faire. Elle avait donc inventé ce jeu pour susciter son intérêt, de peur de n'être qu'une simple garde. Ah les femmes ! Aro s'émerveillait devant leur esprit compliqué. Kate s'approcha de lui et lui toucha la main. Là, Aro déchanta rapidement car, en plus de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas sa mystérieuse inconnue, elle lui envoya une décharge redoutable ! Aro comprenait pourquoi Garrett n'avait pas tenu et lui avait préféré sa sœur. Quand Kate était excitée, elle ne maîtrisait plus son pouvoir et électrocutait ses partenaires. Serrant les dents, il parvint à la repousser. Mais la jeune femme n'apprécia pas du tout et se jeta sur lui ! Aro avait mal et ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Cette fille allait le tuer quand soudain, un bruit strident et insupportable emplit son bureau. Kate se tordit de douleur, tout comme lui. Les deux vampires se tenaient les oreilles et ne parvenaient pas à identifier d'où venait cette nuisance atroce pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Au moins, pendant ce temps, Kate avait arrêté de l'électrocuter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Aro vit sa secrétaire avec un casque sur les oreilles et un autre dans sa main. Elle tendit le casque à Aro qui le mit précipitamment. Aro vit Kate continuer de souffrir. Il avait pitié d'elle, même s'il n'était plus question pour lui de coucher avec elle. Il prit alors le casque de sa secrétaire et le donna à Kate. La secrétaire grinça des dents, sortit une télécommande de sa poche et se détendit. Aro enleva le casque et allait lui demander des explications mais sa secrétaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- « Jane ? » appela l'humaine

\- « Oui Gollum ? » répondit Jane

\- « Cette fille a essayé de violer et de tuer Maître Aro » lui expliqua la petite

\- « Souffrance Ultime ! » murmura Jane avant d'asséner à Kate sa plus violente décharge mentale

\- « Non, attendez ! » intervint Aro.

Jane stoppa immédiatement et Kate en profita pour s'enfuir.

\- « C'est malin ! Jane, tu peux disposer, merci ! » dit Aro « quand à toi, Petite, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça ! »

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous explique Maître ?

\- Qu'était-ce que ce bruit ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi avais-tu une télécommande capable de l'arrêter ? Comment as-tu su ce qu'il se passait dans mon bureau ?

\- C'est simple : c'est mon système de défense automatique. J'ai truffé le château de caméra et pièges en tout genre pour pouvoir me protéger

\- Quoi ? Tu as piégé mon château ? Mais tu es complètement folle !

\- Allons Maître ! Vous vous en doutiez bien non ? Vous avez dit vous-même que cette histoire de fantôme était bizarre !

\- Non… Ne me dis pas que… Le fantôme qu'a vu Caius…

\- C'était moi bien évidemment ! Il m'avait provoqué : il avait dit que mon système de défense ne servait à rien contre les vampires. Je me suis contentée de lui prouver le contraire.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que c'était une de tes inventions et non un vrai fantôme qu'il avait vu ?

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Vu la frayeur que je lui ai causée, il m'arracherait la tête immédiatement si je le lui disais

\- J'avoue être tenté moi aussi par cette idée

\- Heureusement pour moi, de toutes vos nombreuses qualités, votre principale est de ne pas céder à vos pulsions. Je vous remercie donc de m'épargner. Ah, au fait, on est quittes !

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez sauvée hier et je vous ai sauvé aujourd'hui. Le compte est bon !

\- Oh… En effet !

\- Au fait, les Cullen ont appelé et ils souhaiteraient vous voir pour une visite de courtoisie. Ils voudraient savoir s'ils peuvent venir à midi

\- Grrr ! Oui, dis-leur de venir à midi pile mais avant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer ton arsenal de mon bureau !

\- Pas question ! C'est mon système anti-pervers et vous avez pu tester vous-même de son efficacité ! Et vu que vous passez votre temps à me harceler sexuellement, je le laisse à sa place !

\- Que… Moi ? Te harceler sexuellement ?

\- Oui ! Je vais prévenir les Cullen. A tout à l'heure Maître.

Aro n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette impertinente. Il était vraiment fatigué. Tous les jours, il devait faire face à des situations on ne peut plus étrange. Il alla dans la salle de trône prévenir Caius et Marcus de l'arrivée des Cullen pour ce midi. Evidemment, Marcus s'en moquait et Caius était fou de rage ! Alors qu'Aro était en train de calmer les tensions, il entendit une sorte de barrissement provenant du bureau de sa secrétaire, dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle de trône. Aro eut très peur soudainement : la petite n'aurait quand même pas osé acheter un éléphant ? Mais si ! Elle en était tout à fait capable et elle dirait que c'est encore pour se protéger des vampires ! Il décida d'aller voir car les barrissements continuaient et que cela n'arrangeait pas l'état nerveux de Caius. Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers sa secrétaire, il éclata de rire ! La scène était d'un comique ! Alice Cullen essayait de parler avec l'humaine mais apparemment, la petite ne supportait pas les bavardages du lutin vampire et se mettait à souffler dans un vuvuzela. Dès qu'elle avait fini, Alice se remettait à lui parler et la petite se remettait à souffler ! Les deux étant particulièrement têtues, Aro se décida à intervenir. Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir Caius se rapprocher de l'humaine et la féliciter, tout en lui reprochant de ne pas être capable de faire fuir la totalité du clan Cullen.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle du trône et qu'Aro s'apprêtait à interroger les Cullen sur leur venue, Edward l'interrompit :

\- « Aro, je t'en supplie ! Fais quelque chose ! C'est insupportable ! » geignit Edward

\- « ? Avez-vous des problèmes ? » s'enquit Aro

\- « Je vais devenir fou ! » murmura Jasper

\- « Pitié ! Pas Prada ! Non Versace ! Oh non pas Dior ! Au secours » se désespérait Alice

\- « Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Aro

\- « C'est l'esprit le plus dérangé que j'ai jamais rencontré » parvint à articuler Edward

\- « Frustration ! Colère ! Tristesse ! Joie ! Angoisse ! Joie ! Colère ! Frustration ! … » récitait Jasper

\- « Yves Saint Laurent ! Louis Vuitton ! Ah je meurs ! »dit Alice avant de s'enfuir en courant, suivit de près par Jasper et Edward puis le reste du clan Cullen

\- « Que ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris ce qu'il s'est passé ? » interrogea Aro

\- « Je parie que c'est un coup de Gollum » se réjouit Jane

\- « Hahaha ! Si c'est elle, je l'embrasse ! Euh non ! Attendez ! Je viens de me rappeler à quoi elle ressemblait ! Bon, disons que je ne la tuerai pas !» s'enflamma Caius

\- « Félix, fais donc venir la petite ici et que l'on en finisse avec ce suspense» soupira Marcus

\- « Bien Maître » s'inclina Félix qui revint une seconde plus tard avec la secrétaire dans ses bras

\- « Espèce de gros pachiderme ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ou je te fais goûter à ma défense ultra secrète pour vieux pervers ! Demande donc à Maître Aro comme c'est efficace ! » menaça l'humaine

\- « Quoi ? Aro ! Tu… Tu l'aimes donc ? Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle donc de plus que moi ?» s'inquiéta Heidi

\- « Moi ? L'aimer ? Es-tu folle ? » répondit Aro. Puis s'adressant à la petite, il ajouta : « Les Cullen viennent de partir d'ici en courant. C'est toi la responsable ? »

\- « Oui bien sûr ! Maître Caius me l'a demandé alors je l'ai fait » répondit sereinement la petite

\- « Hahaha ! Bien joué l'Humaine !» approuva Caius

\- « Comment as-tu fait ? » demanda Aro

\- « Ne crains pas la force de ton adversaire, utilise-la contre lui ! » répondit la Petite

\- «Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cela ! » se plaignit Aro

\- « Pfff ! J'ai utilisé leurs dons à leur dépend. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il y avait un télépathe, un empathique et une diseuse de bonne aventure accroc au shopping. Je me suis mise à jouer à Pacman et à chaque fois que je risquais de perdre, j'imaginais ma vengeance sur tous les grands couturiers. Tout simplement ! » expliqua l'Humaine

\- « Hahaha ! Grandiose ! C'est quoi Pacman ? » demanda Caius

\- « Un jeu avec des fantômes » lui répondit la Petite avec un sourire malicieux

Aro fit alors les gros yeux à la petite car Caius s'était enfui en courant et en hurlant à cause de son jeu. Cette gamine était vraiment démoniaque. Il lui ordonna de guérir Caius de sa phasmophobie (NDLA : peur des fantômes). Pendant ce temps, Aro s'occupa seul des affaires royales, Marcus ayant suivi la secrétaire pour veiller à la bonne guérison de Caius (et l'inciter au spiritisme).

Quelques heures plus tard, Caius déboulait dans la salle du trône en criant : « C'est moi Casper, le gentil fantôme ! Hahahaha » puis repartit d'où il était venu. Heureusement, à ce moment là, seuls les membres du clan étaient présents. Aro se frotta les yeux, vit qu'il était 20h15 et décida d'aller chercher la lettre de Lady Black. Lorsqu'il revint, Marcus se jeta dans ses bras, puis, après l'avoir enlacé longuement, il le prit par les épaules et lui dit :

\- Pardon Mon Frère ! J'ignorais ton sacrifice ! Mais tout va bien maintenant : je sais que c'est toi qui as tué Didyme !

\- Que… Je…

\- Tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai parlé à Didyme et elle m'a expliqué comment un certain Voldemort avait pris possession de son corps. Il voulait conquérir le monde et tous nous tuer. Mais tu as découvert le subterfuge ! Tu as dû tuer Didyme pour la sauver. Et aujourd'hui, elle est heureuse au paradis des êtres surnaturels et elle s'est même remariée avec un certain Severus qui a achevé Voldemort dans l'au-delà. Désormais, ce vilain individu n'a même plus de nom et il le désigne comme celui dont on ne dit pas le nom ! Bien fait pour lui !

\- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu as sauvé ma femme ! Et tu as porté ce fardeau seul pendant si longtemps ! Je te demande pardon mon frère ! Désormais, tu pourras davantage compter sur moi.

Lorsque Marcus partit, Aro resta seul un moment, la lettre de Lady Black dans sa main. Ainsi, sa sœur était possédée. Il l'avait sauvée ? S'il avait pu pleurer, des larmes de soulagement auraient volontiers coulé de ses joues. Il alla à son bureau et vit sa secrétaire en train de lire.

\- Que lis-tu ?

\- Harry Potter ! Vous connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne lis pas ces livres modernes qui ne servent à rien

\- Oh, moi, je les trouve très utile ! Hahaha !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Pour rien ! C'est quoi cette lettre ?

\- Que… Cela ne te regarde pas ! Que fais-tu dans mon bureau ?

\- Rien… Je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit !

\- Idiote ! Les vampires ne dorment pas !

\- C'est vrai… Bonne nuit Maître Aro !

Aro leva les yeux au ciel mais la laissa partir sans rien dire. Il était tellement heureux par rapport à sa sœur. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait libéré d'un énorme poids. Il ouvrit la lettre de Lady Black dans laquelle se trouvaient un CD et une autre lettre. Il mit le CD dans son ordinateur et commença à écouter une voix de femme grave qui chantait sur une musique douce ( _NDLA : c'est Piensa En Mi de Luz Casal)_. Cette chanson lui rappela son enfance en Grèce, avec sa sœur. Il ouvrit la lettre et sentit l'odeur de pavots, la fleur de Morphée. Alors, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs.

Quant au défi, il attendra demain !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la chanson pour que vous compreniez l'état d'Aro. PS : j'en ai fini avec la période triste d'Aro : il a ENFIN fait son deuil de Didyme :)**


	9. Ton avis compte

**Hello,**

 **Désolée de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

 **En fait, j'ai deux choses très importantes à vous dire :**

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous poster le chapitre suivant avant que vous n'ayez fait des recherches sur Youtube/Dailymotion/... Je vous explique : le prochain chapitre fait référence à un personnage de mon enfance. Le problème ? Je crains d'être plus vieille que vous et donc, que vous ne connaissiez pas ce personnage. Et si vous ne le connaissez pas, ben vous ne comprendrez pas le prochain chapitre... :( Donc, je voudrais que vous tapiez "Pépé le putois" dans votre moteur de recherche et que vous regardiez un de ses dessins animés (c'est pas long).**

 **\- Je profite de cette note pour vous demander votre avis sur la longueur de la fiction : dois-je faire une fiction avec moins de 15 chapitres ou avec plus que 15 ? En fait, le défi du prochain chapitre commence à annoncer la fin des défis et après, je fais le récit du point de vue de Lady Black mais ça fera moins de 15 chapitres. Donc à vous de voter :)**

 **Merci :)**


	10. Pépé le putois

**Bonjour à toutes,**

 **Merci d'avoir posté vos préférences pour la taille de la fiction : ce sera donc une longue histoire de plus de 15 chapitres !**

 **J'espère que vous avez regardé votre épisode de Pépé le putois parce qu'il entre en scène... MAINTENANT :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Aroishot**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

 _« Aro, attends-moi ! » riait Didyme_

 _« Hahaha ! Alors petite sœur ? Tu traînes ? Regarde les belles fleurs là-bas ! Je vais aller t'en cueillir ! » répondit Aro_

 _« Non, c'est trop dangereux ! » s'inquiéta Didyme_

 _« Allons Didyme ! Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? » la taquina Aro_

 _« Non... Je sais qui tu es ! Tu es mon héros ! » lui sourit Didyme_

 _« Exactement ! Alors laisse-moi te cueillir ces jolies fleurs. Elles iront bien dans tes cheveux » lui dit Aro_

 _« Je suis Casper le gentil fantôme ! »_

Aro se réveilla brusquement. Qui avait dit ça ? Il était tranquillement en train de rêver et… Minute, il avait rêvé ? Encore sous le choc, il entendit à nouveau : « Je suis Casper le gentil fantôme et tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer car c'est moi le héros! »

Il releva la tête et vit Caius vexé d'être ainsi ignoré. Il voulut obtenir des explications mais Caius lui tira la langue et s'enfuit en courant. Bon, c'était clairement encore un coup de l'humaine ! Décidément, celle-là, elle était vraiment irrécupérable ! Il alla donc la voir : cette idiote n'étant pourvu que de pitoyables oreilles humaines à faible portée, il était obligé de déplacer son royal fessier pour obtenir les informations désirées. C'est donc un Aro mal réveillé et passablement irrité qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de sa secrétaire. Il se planta devant elle et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence (comment est-ce possible ?), il toussa légèrement. Elle leva vivement la tête, fouilla dans ses tiroirs et prit un spray dont elle aspergea littéralement Aro, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de ce dernier.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Ordre de Maître Marcus !

\- Marcus t'a demandée de m'asphyxier ?

\- Non, il m'a dit de veiller à votre bien-être. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que vous me contaminiez. Je ne veux rien partager avec vous, même pas vos microbes !

\- Mais quels microbes ? Je te signale que les vampires ne tombent jamais malades

\- Et qui a dit ça ? La personne qui a décrété qu'ils ne dormaient pas ? Parce que je vous ai vu ce matin et vous dormiez ! Vous aviez même un peu de bave qui coulait !

\- Que.. Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Si ! Même que vous avez essayé de m'embrasser !

\- Que… Oh non ! Quelle horreur !

\- Nous sommes d'accord !

\- Rassures-moi : tu… tu as réussi à m'empêcher de faire cela ?

\- Evidemment ! A la place, vous avez embrassé Alec !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai appelé et je lui ai dit que vous vouliez lui faire un bisou. Le pauvre ! Vous ne l'avez pas lâché ! Vous n'avez pas arrêté de lui faire des bisous sur les joues en lui disant « Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis si content ». Ah ! Et vous lui avez aussi caressé la tête si violemment qu'il a perdu la moitié de ses cheveux !

\- Non ?

\- Si ! Vous avez traumatisé un de vos meilleurs gardes pour l'éternité ! Mais bon, vous avez fait pire !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Jane a été jalouse de l'attention que vous avez porté à son frère et s'est jeté dans les bras de Félix pour qu'il la console. Mais Démétri les a vus à ce moment-là et s'est moqué. Jane lui a envoyé une bonne dose de son remède anti-moqueries et Félix est tombé sous son charme. Maître Marcus a vraiment joué les cupidons la dernière fois en fait !

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à te croire !

\- C'est pourtant vrai ! Au fait, il est sympa votre défi ! Qui est Lady Black ?

\- Que… Mais… Tu as lu ma lettre ?

\- Oui ! J'ai profité de l'agonie d'Alec pour lire cette précieuse lettre que vous teniez si fermement. Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire de vous l'enlever. Heureusement que vous avez décidé de scalper Alec : vous avez alors relâché votre emprise sur la lettre

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de la lire ! C'était privé !

\- Et c'est vous qui me dites cela ? Vous qui lisez les pensées les plus intimes des gens ?

\- Je n'ai jamais lu les tiennes ! Et cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas lu celles de mon entourage !

\- Oh vous faites des progrès ! C'est bien ! Je suis fière de vous !

\- Merci ! Mais cela n'excuse pas ton attitude

\- Ben, je suis concernée moi aussi !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Depuis quelques temps, vous agissez bizarrement et cela m'impacte !

\- En quoi cela t'impacte-t-il ?

\- Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur ! Comme aujourd'hui par exemple !

\- Si je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Caius m'a réveillé en hurlant « Je suis Casper le gentil fantôme ». D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Ca y est ! Vous recommencez à être sénile ! Oups, j'oubliais que Maître Marcus voulait que je sois gentille avec vous ! Ce n'est rien mon petit, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des pertes de mémoire, en particulier chez les plus de 70 ans !

\- Je ne suis pas sénile et cesse immédiatement ce ton condescendant. Je t'avais demandé de faire en sorte que Caius vainc sa peur des fantômes

\- Bah c'est le cas !

\- Non ! Maintenant, il se prend pour un fantôme ! C'est encore pire !

\- Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous préférez qu'il se prenne pour un loup-garou ?

\- Non ! Oh et puis zut ! Laisse tomber ! Et ne lis plus mon courrier !

\- D'accord. Alors ? Comment allez-vous faire rire Maître Marcus ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah c'est votre défi : _« faire rire la personne la plus déprimée de votre entourage »._ Je peux vous aider si vous voulez ! J'ai une super idée

\- Et bien garde-la ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

\- Ouinnn ! Vous êtes méchant !

\- Et toi tu m'énerves ! Arrête de pleurer ! Bon, d'accord, tu peux jouer avec moi mais arrête de pleurer : tu m'exaspères !

\- D'accord ! Alors je peux vous dire mon idée ?

\- Vas-y ! De toute façon, cela ne peut pas être pire que ce à quoi tu m'as habitué

\- On va faire appel à Pépé !

\- Euh… En quoi téléphoner à ton grand-père va nous aider à faire rire Marcus ?

\- Pourquoi vous parlez de mon grand-père ? Il est mort depuis longtemps

\- Quoi ? Pas de spiritisme j'ai dit !

\- Mais il n'en était pas question ! Quoique… Des fois, vous êtes un vrai génie Maître Aro !

\- Non, je suis EN PERMANENCE un vrai génie ! Mais à quoi faisais-tu allusion si tu ne parlais pas de ton grand-père ni de spiritisme ?

\- Bah, à Pépé le putois !

\- Encore un putois ? Pas question ! Mon château empeste encore ! Pas question de surenchérir !

\- Mais non ! Je parlais de Pépé le putois, dans Bugs Bunny. Vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Non

\- Tsssssss ! Bon, c'est un dessin animé. Maître Marcus et moi, on est ses plus grands fans! On va lui faire croire que pendant une séance de spiritisme, l'esprit de Pépé vous a possédé. Vous allez agir exactement comme si vous étiez Pépé et cela le fera forcément rire !

\- Humm… Pourquoi pas ? Mais pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois incarner ce putois ?

\- Parce que c'est votre défi et que c'est à vous de le faire rire

\- C'est juste ! Mais pourquoi tu sors ton costume de putois ? Pas question que je me déguise!

\- Vous renoncez au défi ? Lady Black risque d'être vraiment déçue !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, elle devait certainement vous considérer comme son héros mais là… Pauvre Lady Black ! Je l'imagine déjà, désespérée et en pleurs, songeant au suicide…

\- Arrête ! Stop ! C'est bon ! Je vais mettre ce maudit costume. Explique-moi plutôt quel rôle je dois jouer

\- Oh ! Pour cela, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous avez des prédispositions. Et il mettra parfaitement en avant vos qualités d'acteur

\- Merveilleux !

Lorsqu'Aro comprit qu'il devait jouer le rôle d'un Don Juan malodorant qui accumulait râteau sur râteau, il fut sur le point de tout abandonner mais la pensée d'une Kitty triste lui était insupportable. Il se résigna donc et mit le costume. Puis, il tenta de séduire Heidi qui fut au départ surprise mais n'attendit pas longtemps pour se jeter sur lui. Heureusement, Marcus, que la Petite avait appelé pour qu'il vérifie qu'elle s'occupait correctement du bien-être d'Aro, intervint et sauva son frère. Aro fut ennuyé car il avait manqué à son rôle. Il était censé inciter les gens à le fuir mais il était tellement irrésistible que c'était lui qui devait les fuir ! Comment allait-il réussir sa mission dans ces conditions ? Toutefois, il ne se découragea et tenta sa chance avec Jane, persuadé qu'elle allait s'enfuir. Mais à la place, elle fut toute gênée et Félix lui fit une crise de jalousie monumentale. Marcus réprimanda même Aro pour avoir essayé de briser ce couple. Aro fit profil bas. Il voulait seulement faire rire Marcus. Ce n'était pas sa faute si toutes les femmes le désiraient. Même en putois géant, elles ne parvenaient pas à lui dire non. Il entendit alors Alec et décida de se jeter sur lui, se disant qu'un homme le repousserait forcément. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Alec lui rendait son étreinte et lui murmurait « Je suis content que depuis hier, vous ayez enfin admis le lien très spécial qui nous unissait », il prit peur et recula pour constater que sa secrétaire n'avait pas menti : Alec était désormais à moitié chauve ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce sera notre petit secret ! ». Aro s'enfuit en courant et se cacha dans la bibliothèque ! Même les hommes ! Même les hommes ne parvenaient pas à lui résister dans son costume de putois ! Etait-ce permis d'être aussi irrésistible ? Marcus le retrouva assez rapidement et ils durent attendre sa secrétaire qui avançait à allure humaine. Cette fille était vraiment horripilante ! D'ailleurs, elle était sans doute le seul être sur terre à ne pas succomber à sa beauté. Minute ? Elle lui résistait ? Aro fit un sourire si machiavélique à sa secrétaire qu'elle eut peur et courut loin de lui. Alors, Aro se mit à la poursuivre en imitant les petits bonds de Pépé le Putois. Et grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, il parvenait à la rattraper peu importe où elle allait. Pendant ce temps, Marcus, qui les suivait, commençait à bien s'amuser et il n'était pas le seul. Aro se vengeait enfin de cette maudite secrétaire et prenait vraiment du plaisir à la pourchasser dans tout le château. A la fin de la journée, la secrétaire, exténuée, finit par demander grâce. Marcus en profita pour tenter de rassurer Aro : il lui affirma qu'il ne dirait rien à personne, malgré la nouvelle loi qui empêchait humain et vampire de s'accoupler. Aro eut alors très peur et expliqua à Marcus qu'il avait juste voulu le faire rire. Marcus s'enfuit alors puis réapparut en costume de Droopy et dit « You know what ? I'm happy » (NDLA : Tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureux). Un rire tonitruant s'échappa alors de la bouche de Marcus et la petite gémit « Maître Aro, j'ai peur ». Aro ne dit rien mais pour une fois, il était d'accord avec sa secrétaire : un Marcus heureux était particulièrement effrayant !

Le soir, il rapporta sa journée à Lady Black, se félicitant de l'avoir sauvée d'une dépression certaine. Il était heureux de penser qu'il était sans doute son héros qui la sauvait de l'ennui et qui illuminait sa journée. Il eut alors envie de se rapprocher d'elle mais, ne pouvant lui demander des informations la concernant, il décida d'utiliser les défis à son avantage : _« Ecris-moi un poème »_

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera une spéciale dédicace à Narcissa : Oui, j'ai relevé ton défi !**

 **Et j'en profiterai pour annoncer le défi de SnowWhite !**

 **Donc à bientôt !**


	11. Le défi de Narcissa-noir

**Hello à toutes,**

 **Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est un hommage à mes deux plus fidèles lectrices et revieweuses : SnowWhite et Narcissa-noir !**

 **Le défi de SnowWhite n'est qu'annoncé dans ce chapitre, il sera développé dans un prochain chapitre (mais pas LE prochain)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

 _« Maître Aro est un vieux pervers_

 _Moi, une jeune fille sans attache_

 _Il se prend pour un Dieu sur Terre_

 _Et me harcèle sans relâche_

 _Oh que puis-je faire ?_

 _Il m'agace et me fâche_

 _Jamais il ne lâche l'affaire_

 _Mon innocence il m'arrache_

 _Du printemps à l'hiver,_

 _Peu importe où je me cache,_

 _Il me poursuit, ce putois pervers_

 _Et espère qu'à lui je m'attache»_

Aro n'en revenait pas. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être Kitty qui avait écrit cela ! C'était impossible ! Il devait y avoir une explication. Aro était dans son bureau, en train de lire ce poème qu'il avait trouvé déposé sur sa table. Il regarda attentivement la lettre. Ce n'était pas Kitty. Premièrement, ce n'était pas son écriture et deuxièmement, la lettre était rédigée en français alors que Kitty écrivait en anglais. Il relut le poème et compris… La moutarde lui monta au nez ! Cette maudite secrétaire ! Comment avait-elle osé ? Il décida d'aller la voir et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine alors qu'il était un redoutable vampire. Lorsqu'il la vit dans le couloir en train de regarder un tableau, il lui dit :

\- Petite, je peux savoir ce que c'est que cela ?

\- C'est « La naissance de Vénus », de Botticelli

\- Idiote ! Je ne te parle pas de ce tableau !

\- Dommage, c'est un pur chef d'œuvre. Est-ce que c'est le vrai ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu crois vraiment que je me contenterais d'une vulgaire copie ?

\- Elle est belle

\- Normal, c'est ma sœur !

\- Pardon ?

\- Botticelli a peint ma sœur. C'est Didyme que tu vois

\- Vous… Vous plaisantez ?

\- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Mais… Mais… Ne me dites pas que… Botticelli, c'est Maître Marcus ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Mais… Maître Marcus n'a pas été jaloux qu'un homme peigne sa femme entièrement nue ?

\- Non. C'était son idée d'ailleurs. Il voulait un tableau de Didyme. A l'époque, la photographie n'existait pas. Et je n'avais pas le temps de faire le portrait de ma sœur. Mais j'avais rencontré Sandro et j'avais admiré son remarquable talent. Je l'avais donc recommandé auprès de Marcus.

\- Sandro ?

\- Botticelli. Sandro était son prénom.

\- Je sais mais… Je suis surprise que vous l'appeliez par son prénom.

\- J'ai toujours accordé une attention particulière aux artistes

\- Je joue de la cornemuse

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Une fille aussi irritante que toi ne peut jouer que d'un instrument de torture. Franchement, comment peux-tu considérer cela comme de la musique ?

\- Hein ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je considérais la cornemuse comme un instrument de musique

\- Mais pourquoi en joues-tu alors ?

\- Vous avez donné la réponse à l'instant : je m'en sers comme un instrument de torture. Je l'ai acheté parce que mes voisins m'énervaient. Entre ceux qui se disputaient, ceux qui avaient un gosse qui pleurait, ceux qui mettaient la musique à fond la nuit et ceux qui faisaient l'amour bruyamment, j'ai décidé de me venger. Je suis devenue en une seule nuit la voisine la plus désagréable de l'immeuble !

\- Et tu as l'air d'en être fière !

\- Bien sûr ! Avant, tous les voisins étaient insupportables mais aucun ne se détachait du lot ! Moi si !

\- Vu comme cela… Et tu as réussi à garder ton appartement ou bien ils t'ont demandé de partir ?

\- Les deux

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ils m'ont demandé de partir mais n'ont pas réussi à me mettre dehors. Mon système de défense anti-humain était trop efficace.

\- Ah parce que tu as aussi un système contre les humains ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- …

\- Et vous l'avez transformé ?

\- Qui cela ?

\- Sandro Botticelli

\- Oui mais il est mort peu de temps après.

\- Comment cela ? Les vampires ne sont-ils pas immortels ?

\- Si ! Mais nous craignons quand même la vengeance des maris jaloux. Sandro avait des vues sur Didyme alors Marcus l'a tué.

\- … Je… J'ai du mal à imaginer Maître Marcus comme cela.

\- Et pourtant… A l'époque, il se comportait comme un véritable roi. Il était fier, fort, désireux de vivre et amoureux fou… La mort de Didyme a été désastreuse pour lui

\- Et pour vous !

\- Oui… Ma sœur était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma famille. Elle était mon être le plus cher.

\- En tout cas, elle ne vous ressemblait pas du tout !

\- Oui, elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds

\- Et surtout, elle avait l'air douce et gentille alors que vous êtes dur et méchant !

\- Quoi ? Je suis la bonté incarnée !

\- Ah ? Vous n'allez donc pas me punir pour le poème que je vous ai écrit ? Oh merci Maître ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela mais j'ai du travail moi !

Et la secrétaire s'éloigna, victorieuse. Aro était tellement choqué qu'il en resta figé. Elle l'avait manipulé ! Elle, une humaine ! Lui, le Roi des Vampires ! Et elle avait gagné ! Il se jura de la punir tôt ou tard et de manière théâtrale. Il se rendit alors dans la salle du trône et se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait la punir. Voyant leur frère songeur, Caius et Marcus l'interrogèrent sur son attitude. Aro leur expliqua qu'il souhaitait punir sa secrétaire de manière spectaculaire, sans pour autant préciser la raison de cette punition. Marcus voulut savoir mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander car Caius s'était enflammé à l'idée de punir l'humaine. Même si elle l'avait amusé en torturant les Cullen, il était certain qu'il s'amuserait davantage en la torturant elle.

\- « On pourrait l'enfermer dans un de nos cachots, sans eau ni nourriture, avec les araignées pour seule compagnie » proposa Caius

\- « Pas question ! La petite est arachnophobe ! Elle mourrait immédiatement d'une crise cardiaque ! » intervint Marcus

\- « J'ignorais qu'elle était arachnophobe. Comment le sais-tu ? » s'intéressa Aro

\- « Contrairement à vous, je lui accorde un peu d'attention. Je sais donc quelques petites choses sur elle » répondit Marcus

\- « Intéressant ! Que sais-tu d'autre ? » le questionna Aro

\- « Elle est misanthrope » dit Marcus

\- « Cela explique tous ses systèmes de défense » comprit Aro

\- « Oui ! Mais j'ignore pourquoi elle n'aime pas les gens. J'ai essayé de l'interroger là-dessus mais elle m'a fait fuir » avoua Marcus

\- « Quoi ? Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? » s'exclamèrent tous les Volturis en même temps

Mais personne ne put savoir car la porte s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire.

\- « Maître Aro. Carlisle Cullen voudrait vous voir, seul » informa Petite

\- « Carlisle ? Encore ! » s'étonna Aro

\- « Huh huh huh ! Il faut dire que la dernière fois, ils ont détalé comme des lapins ! » ricana Caius

\- « Si votre secrétaire était un minimum normale, mon clan ne se serait pas enfui » expliqua Carlisle qui était entré sans permission

\- « Si vous aviez été bien élevé, vous auriez attendu qu'on vous autorise à entrer » lui répondit la Petite

\- « Laisse Petite ! Carlisle, mon ami, je suis content que tu sois revenu. Où se trouve le reste de ton clan ? » intervint Aro

\- « Je leur ai demandé de rester à la maison. En fait, la dernière fois aussi, je voulais venir te voir seul mais ils avaient insisté. Cette fois-ci, le souvenir de ta secrétaire était encore trop frais pour qu'ils veuillent à nouveau m'accompagner » dit Carlisle

\- « Des vampires qui ont peur d'une humaine ! On aura tout vu ! » commenta Caius

\- « Ca, c'est bien vrai ! On a même vu un vampire qui a peur des fantômes ! » lui rappela l'humaine

\- « Grrrrrr ! Aro, je maintiens l'idée du cachot et des araignées » murmura Caius à son frère

\- « Et que voulais-tu me dire, mon cher Carlisle ?» s'enquit Aro en ignorant superbement Caius

\- « Je… Je voulais te donner ceci » bredouilla Carlisle

\- « Une fleur ? » s'étonna Aro

\- « C'est un narcisse ! Dans la mythologie grecque, Narcisse est mort en s'admirant dans une étendue d'eau. Il se trouvait tellement beau qu'il a voulu s'embrasser et qu'il s'est noyé. A sa mort, cette fleur est née. Bien joué le végétarien ! Mais pourquoi un narcisse noir ?» commenta Petite

\- « C'est la couleur d'Aro !» bafouilla Carlisle

\- « Hahaha ! Le végétarien a un faible pour Aro ! Trop drôle !» se moqua la secrétaire

\- « Silence Petite ou je t'enferme dans un cachot rempli d'araignées ! » menaça Aro

\- « Ah ! Je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée ! » s'enthousiasma Caius

\- « Je vois ! Vous complotez contre moi ! Ce n'est pas très joli joli ! Je m'attendais à ce que des Rois comme vous agissent de manière plus noble. Je suis déçue. » s'indigna l'humaine

\- « Petite, moi, je t'ai défendu ! » l'informa Marcus

\- « Dis donc, Marcus, aurais-tu peur d'elle ? » s'énerva Aro

\- « Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? » lui avoua calmement Marcus

\- « Que … Mais bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est qu'une humaine ! Bon, revenons à cette fleur. Carlisle, pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'hmpffff »

Aro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Carlisle s'était précipité sur lui, lui avait pris le visage entre ses mains et avait enfoncé ses lèvres, puis sa langue, dans la bouche d'Aro. Tout le monde dans la salle fut tellement choqué que l'action dura de longues minutes. Puis, ce fut le cataclysme ! Heidi se rua sur Carlisle en hurlant qu'Aro était à elle. Puis Carlisle et Heidi furent privés de leurs sens par Alec qui pensait avoir commencé un début de relation avec Aro puisque ce dernier l'avait scalpé en dormant puis pris dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'était déguisé en putois. Démétri se moqua d'Alec en lui disant qu'il devrait renoncer à cet amour car il avait déjà perdu la moitié de ses cheveux. Jane usa de son pouvoir sur Démétri pour venger son frère mais fut déstabiliser par Félix qui l'encouragea en l'appelant « Bébé ». Chelsea et Marcus commencèrent à devenir fous en voyant toutes les relations qu'il y avait autour d'Aro. Renata, quant à elle, pleurait car elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger son Maître alors qu'elle était son bouclier personnel. Quant à Caius, il criait à Aro : « Ne te laisse pas dominer : si tu vas sur ce chemin, mets-toi au-dessus ! » Aro finit par réussir à se libérer de l'étreinte de Carlisle mais il devait continuer à le tenir à distance car le végétarien semblait avoir pris goût aux lèvres irrésistibles du Roi et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

Pourtant, toute cette agitation se calma lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la pièce. Une espèce de « Crompff crrrchhh miam » et une soudaine odeur sucrée. Tous les vampires (y compris Carlisle) posèrent alors leurs yeux sur la secrétaire qui mangeait du pop corn tout en les regardant.

\- « Ben quoi ? Vous en voulez ? » s'étonna la secrétaire

\- « Je me fais violer et tu manges du pop corn ? » s'énerva Aro

\- « Pour une fois que c'est vous qui êtes victime d'un gros pervers ! Maintenant, vous savez ce que je ressens » lui rétorqua l'humaine

\- « Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais embrassé ! » répondit Aro

\- « Evidemment ! Parce que moi, contrairement à vous, j'ai un bon système de défense ! Au passage, je pensais vous demander de me prêter Renata mais je viens de changer d'avis : je n'ai pas besoin d'un bouclier défectueux » déclara la Petite en avalant son pop corn

\- « Ouinnnn ! Maître Aro ! Je suis désoléeeeeeee ! » pleura Renata en se réfugiant dans les bras d'Aro

\- « Allons, allons ! Ma toute belle ! Ne sois pas triste et n'écoute pas cette vilaine ! Tu es le meilleur bouclier au monde et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi » la consola Aro

\- « Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était Bella Cullen le meilleur bouclier » s'étonna la secrétaire

\- « Mais tu as de l'acide dans la bouche toi ! Tu ne peux pas cesser quelques secondes de cracher ton venin ? Tu as été un serpent dans une autre vie, je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! » cria Aro

\- « Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Si le végétarien avait eu envie de vous tuer au lieu de vous embrasser, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est» déclara froidement l'humaine

\- « Jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon Aro ! Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis resté des décennies parmi les Volturi !» intervint Carlisle

\- « Ce n'est pas ton Aro ! C'est le mien !» hurlèrent Heidi et Alec en même temps et la bataille recommença.

A la fin de la journée, Aro avait réussi à calmer tout le monde. Il avait remercié Carlisle pour son intérêt mais lui rappela qu'il était marié à Esmée et qu'il avait des enfants. Il devait faire son devoir et prendre soin de sa famille. Aro se dirigea vers la fontaine pour aller chercher le poème de Kitty. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il la tutoyait désormais. Il pensait à Carlisle et à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une famille. Lui ne pourrait pas en avoir avec Kitty. Cela l'attristait car il était certain qu'il aurait été un bon père mais ne pourrait jamais le prouver. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fontaine, il prit la lettre de Kitty et lut :

 _« Mon très cher Aro,_

 _Pour te décrire, je n'ai pas de mots !_

 _Sur Terre, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus beau_

 _Tu viens à bout de tous les fléaux_

 _Tu es mon héros ! »_

Le poème était court mais il plut à Aro. Il était son héros ! Il lut alors la lettre de défi et sa bonne humeur retomba vite :

 _« Mon très cher Aro,_

 _Mon amie Blanche Neige me confie demain ses sept nains. Je te défie d'en prendre soin et de les ramener demain soir, à l'emplacement habituel. Le véritable défi que je te lance, c'est de les ramener SAINS ET SAUFS ! Je te souhaite très sincèrement bonne chance et surtout, bon courage !_

 _Ta Kitty »_

* * *

 **Pour info, voici les défis :**

 **Narcissa-noir : " comme défis pour Aro ...hum allé faire un gros bisous a carlisle cullen (sur la bouche !)"**

 _Ma réponse : c'est Carlisle qui l'a embrassé mais je ne pouvais pas faire Aro embrasser Carlisle (c'est contre mes principes ! lol)_

 **SnowWhite : "Jouer les baby-sitter avec un petit n'enfant humain (sans le tuer à la fin évidemment...)"**

 _ **Bien évidemment, le narcisse noir fait référence à "Narcissa-noir" et Blanche Neige fait référence à "SnowWhite" ;) C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour vous remercier les filles d'être des lectrices aussi fidèles.**_


	12. Un premier baiser

Chapitre 11 :

Lorsqu'Aro rentra, il vit sa secrétaire qui semblait bouder. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il la gronde devant tout le monde parce qu'elle avait été méchante avec Renata. Elle l'avait bien cherché cependant. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Devait-il la tuer ? Elle causait beaucoup de problèmes dans son château et s'amusait à manipuler les gens. Elle était dangereuse, même si elle n'était qu'humaine. D'un autre côté, elle savait se rendre utile mais une secrétaire utile, ce ne devait pas être si difficile à trouver. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle l'ignora. Il se décida donc à la tuer. Il plaça un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à se tenir debout ainsi qu'à relever la tête. Mais, à ce moment-là, Aro perdit toute résolution de la tuer. Elle avait pleuré ! Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues creusées… Sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il l'embrassa. Puis s'écarta brutalement. L'un comme l'autre était choqué par ce baiser ! Que s'était-il passé ? Pour une fois, la secrétaire ne criait pas au viol, même si elle ne semblait pas vouloir un nouveau baiser. Et Aro fut surpris par ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait aimé ce baiser ! Pourtant, elle n'était pas Kitty ! Elle n'était que son insupportable secrétaire qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer ! Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? D'habitude, elle aurait crié et actionné un système de défense complètement farfelu dont elle avait le secret. Pourtant, elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Elle baissa les yeux et s'assit à son bureau. Aro était énervé par son absence de réactions ! Elle aurait dû dire quelque chose ! Etre choquée, le repousser ou bien au contraire, s'accrocher corps et âme à ses lèvres. Après tout, elle n'avait pas pu être insensible à son baiser, si ? N'avait-elle pas ressenti cette étrange et douce sensation ? Avait-il été le seul ?

Il secoua la tête et lui conseilla de rentrer se coucher, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot, sans un regard. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il alla dans sa chambre, s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit un bon verre de sang, puis un deuxième, un troisième et cessa de compter ensuite… Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et le sang était idéal pour cela ! Les humains ont l'alcool, les vampires ont le sang. Aro ne se souvenait plus de ce que lui procurait l'alcool lorsqu'il était humain mais il était certain que le sang avait un pouvoir plus puissant. C'était une véritable drogue qui vous possédait totalement et vous faisait oublier tout le reste. Puis, il se mit à lire mais fut dérangé dans sa lecture par un appel téléphonique. Il se releva en maugréant et fut sidéré de voir que l'appel venait de sa secrétaire : il était 3 heures du matin ! Voulait-elle lui parler de leur baiser ? Avait-elle finalement ressenti quelque chose et n'en pouvait plus de garder cela pour elle ? Aro n'était pas certain de vouloir avoir une discussion avec elle à ce sujet, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire ni comment expliquer son attitude. Mais Aro n'était pas un lâche, aussi prit-il le combiné et décrocha. Pourtant, il fut surpris lorsqu'au bout du fil, ce ne fut pas la voix de sa secrétaire mais celle d'un homme qu'il entendit :

\- « Aro Volturi ? »

\- « Oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

\- « Police de Volterra. Pourriez-vous venir svp ? »

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? »

\- « Nous avons trouvé une jeune fille complètement ivre sur la voie publique. Nous avons essayé de lui demander où elle habitait mais elle nous a mordu ! Elle n'a pas de papier d'identité sur elle et refuse de nous dire comment elle s'appelle. Nous avons fouillé dans son sac mais à part des clés, il y avait son téléphone et vous êtes le seul numéro enregistré »

\- « Je vois ! Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ma secrétaire. J'arrive ! »

Elle avait bu ! Non mais quelle idée ! Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait plus ou moins fait la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais elle était au poste de police maintenant ! Il alla la chercher mais lorsqu'il la vit, il demanda aux policiers si finalement, elle ne pouvait pas rester en cellule pour la nuit. Les policiers refusèrent parce qu'elle faisait peur aux autres prisonniers. En effet, elle avait dit au gros Matthéo que Luigi couchait avec sa femme et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait des morpions. Alfredo avait alors paniqué car lui couchait vraiment avec la femme du gros Matthéo et ne voulait pas de morpions. Bref, la zizanie avait été semée et les policiers avaient beaucoup de mal à calmer tout le monde. Et quand Aro avait voulu libérer la Petite, elle lui avait vomi sur les pieds. D'où son désir soudain de la laisser en prison. Devant le refus catégorique des gardiens, il récupéra la Petite sans même avoir à payer de caution. L'un des gardiens lui dit : « Vous devriez l'envoyer à l'asile. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit permis de laisser ce genre d'individus trainer en liberté ». La petite l'avait alors regardé, de très très près. Le gardien eut alors d'énormes gouttes de sueurs qui lui coulèrent tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Et Aro dut intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère davantage. Il prit la petite dans ses bras et quitta la prison. La secrétaire se laissa faire. Elle semblait avoir l'alcool triste. Mais tout d'un coup, Aro la sentit bouger. Leur nouvelle position ressemblait à celle de Tarzan et Jane. Aro avait très peur qu'elle ne vomisse comme cela. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit car il la sentit mettre les mains dans son pantalon !

\- Petite, veux-tu cesser avec tes mains baladeuses ?

\- J'arrive pas !

\- A retirer tes mains ?

\- A vous mettre votre slip sur la tête !

\- Mais quelle idée ! Pourquoi veux-tu mettre mon slip sur ma tête ?

\- Parce que c'est drôle !

\- N'importe quoi ! De toute façon, je porte un boxer alors retire tes mains !

\- Ah ben c'est pour ça que j'y arrive pas ! Hic ! Hic ! Oh, j'ai le hoquet !

\- Ca s'arrange !

\- Hic

\- …

\- Hic

\- …

\- Hic

\- Vas-tu cesser ? C'est exaspérant !

\- Hic ! Moi, je trouve ça amusant ! Hic ! Oh, vous tanguez comme un bateau ! Hic ! Y a mon estomac qui remonte ! Hic !

\- Stop ! Attends ! Ne vomis pas ! Je te dépose !

\- Hic ! Je crois que ça remonte !

\- Allonge-toi sur le banc ! Là ! Ca va mieux ?

\- Bof ! Hic !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mise dans un état pareil ?

\- J'ai passé une sale journée !

\- Tu avais été odieuse !

\- Mettez-vous un peu à ma place ! Je suis enfermée dans un château avec des gens surpuissants qui peuvent me tuer à chaque seconde ! C'est normal que je pète un cable de temps en temps, non ? En plus, votre Renata, elle était vraiment nulle ! Elle n'a pas fait son boulot ! Elle ne vous a pas protégé !

\- Certes ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manipuler les gens !

\- Parce que vous ne les manipulez pas vous ? J'en ai marre que vous me fassiez la morale alors que vous êtes pire que moi !

\- Moi ?

\- Oui ! Votre punition était disproportionnée par rapport à mes actes !

\- Ma punition ?

\- Oh ! Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprends pas ! Vous m'avez volé mon premier baiser !

\- Quoi ? Attends ! Tu as 30 ans et tu n'avais toujours pas donné ton premier baiser ?

\- Et alors ? Vous avez 3000 ans et vous n'êtes toujours pas marié alors pouet pouet camembert !

\- Que…

\- Tiens, je n'ai plus le hoquet ! Bien joué ! Je savais pas que s'énerver faisait partir le hoquet

\- … Et qu'en as-tu pensé ?

\- De mon hoquet ? Ben il était rigolo mais il me manquera pas

\- Mais non idiote ! De mon baiser !

\- Je m'appelle pas « Idiote »

\- D'accord ! Alors qu'en as-tu pensé ?

\- Je vous le dirai pas

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne vous aime pas !

\- Moi non plus ! Mais là n'est pas la question. As-tu aimé ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

\- Le Narcisse vous va bien !

\- Que.. Mais j'ai laissé la fleur au château

\- Vous aussi, vous finirez noyé. Vous êtes trop égocentrique. Mais peut-être êtes-vous déjà mort noyé ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je suis mort

\- Comment alors ?

\- Mon père a essayé de me tuer

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je menaçais son pouvoir. J'avais plus de charisme que lui. J'étais aussi plus beau, plus jeune et beaucoup plus intelligent que lui.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas vu venir ?

\- Si. C'est pourquoi je l'ai tué

\- Ben alors, qui vous a tué ?

\- Un vampire femelle qui nous guettait. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi et m'a transformé afin que je devienne son compagnon.

\- Ah bon ? Me dites pas que c'est Renata !

\- Non, ce n'est pas elle. Elle s'appelait Helena et je l'ai tué

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas de la vie qu'elle me proposait. Je voulais le pouvoir. J'ai lu toutes ses pensées et j'ai compris que j'aspirais à autre chose. Elle n'aurait été qu'un frein pour moi

\- Et vous ne regrettez pas votre geste ?

\- Non

\- Vous n'avez aucun regret, pour rien ?

\- A part Didyme, non. Et l'histoire s'est bien terminée finalement. Mais j'espère pour ce Voldemort que je ne le croiserai jamais car sinon…

\- Pas la peine de montrer les crocs, on a compris !

\- … Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- As-tu des regrets ?

\- Je n'ai tué personne

\- Cela n'empêche pas d'avoir des regrets…

\- C'est vrai ! Oui, j'en ai… Plein !

\- Lesquels ?

\- Je regrette d'être venue ici.

\- …

\- Je regrette d'avoir perdu mon putois

\- …

\- Je regrette d'avoir mangé autant de pop corn

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es déjà grosse. Cela ne va pas se voir tout de suite tu sais

\- C'est pas pour ça ! C'est parce qu'il remonte !

\- ! Que… Regarde de l'autre côté ! De l'autre côté ! Pas vers moi ! Argh !

\- Wow ! La vitesse vampirique, c'est cool ! Et je me sens mieux maintenant !

\- Tu peux le dire ! Si je n'avais pas esquivé, j'aurais été complètement submergé par ton vomi ! Ah mais quelle odeur insoutenable !

\- C'est vrai… Eh ! Ca ferait une bonne défense pour …

\- Oublie ça tout de suite !

\- Mais…

\- Non !

\- Pffffff ! Vous n'êtes pas drôle !

\- Disons que nous n'avons pas le même humour

\- Et c'est quoi votre humour ?

\- Hummm… quelque chose de beaucoup plus raffiné !

\- Pffffff ! Heureusement que vous n'avez pas d'enfants alors parce que je suis sûre d'avoir actuellement le même humour qu'un gosse

\- Demain, j'en aurai sept…

\- Sept quoi ?

\- Sept nains

\- ! Eh beh ! Vous avez pas chômé cette nuit ! Et qui est la mère ?

\- Blanche-neige

\- Que… Hahahahahaha ! Maître Aro, vous êtes génial ! J'adore votre humour !

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas le mien mais celui de Kitty

\- Hein ?

\- Elle veut me confier les 7 enfants de son amie Blanche-neige

\- Hahahaha ! J'adore ! Elle est trop forte votre Kitty !

\- Oui

Et Aro embrassa à nouveau sa secrétaire sur la bouche !


	13. Le défi de SnowWhite

**Hello à toutes,**

 **Voici un très gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner du retard.**

 **Merci à SnowWhite, Manon-Oxygene et Sora-Neiya pour leurs reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Aro ne savait plus où se mettre… Il avait embrassé sa secrétaire… A nouveau ! Cela faisait déjà deux fois ! Pourtant, elle ne lui plaisait pas… C'était Kitty qu'il aimait… Alors pourquoi ? La secrétaire le regarda, écœurée…

\- Vous avez vraiment de drôles d'idées… Digne du plus grand pervers de tous les temps !

\- Que…

\- Franchement, embrasser une fille qui vient de vomir ! C'est ECOEURANT !

\- Oh ! En effet…

\- Je sais que vous datez de Mathusalem mais quand même, vous vous prêtez à des expériences vraiment bizarres… Je devrais peut être prévenir Kitty pour qu'elle vous retire la garde de ces gosses !

\- De toute façon, c'est toi qui va t'en occuper

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bien évidemment ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que le Roi des Vampires va faire du baby sitting ?

\- C'est votre défi ! Et c'est contraire au CSP !

\- Au quoi ?

\- CSP ! Code de Survie de Petite !

\- N'importe quoi ! En plus, cela te fera un bon système de défense contre les vampires. Les cris et pleurs des bébés sont difficilement supportables pour notre espèce

\- Pour les humains aussi ! Pas question d'avoir un monstre baveur et crieur près de moi !

\- Rassure-toi ! Tu n'en auras pas un mais sept !

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est un ordre !

\- Pfffff ! OK ! Mais vous me devez une faveur ! Sinon, je dis tout à Kitty !

\- Serait-ce du chantage ?

\- Non, simplement une tentative désespérée pour que vous changiez d'avis. Ca marche ?

\- Non

\- Flûte ! Bon, ben, je vous dis pas merci alors et je rentre chez moi. Je sens que demain va être une rude journée entre votre défi et ma gueule de bois…

\- Bonne nuit !

Le lendemain, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard puisqu'Aro avait quitté sa secrétaire vers 4h du matin, Aro était dans la salle du trône quand il assista à un phénomène curieux : tous les Volturis présents dans la salle reçurent un texto. Tous… sauf lui ! Aro étant bien élevé, il ne se pencha pour voir ce que disait le SMS même s'il avait très envie de savoir pourquoi il avait été exclu de ce phénomène. Athénodora entra brutalement dans la pièce et ordonna à Caius de venir immédiatement, ce qui surprit Aro car Athénodora était une femme douce qui ne s'énervait que lorsqu'une femme s'intéressait à son mari. La jalousie des femmes… Caius la suivit, la tête basse et Aro se demanda si son frère avait trompé sa femme vu leurs réactions. Mais bientôt, il remarqua que Félix et Jane semblaient s'interroger du regard puis parvenir à une sorte d'accord puisqu'ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux devant lui et quittèrent la salle. Ensuite, il entendit Alec soupirer et lui sourit, pensant qu'il n'appréciait pas la relation de sa sœur avec le colosse. Mais il fut surpris de l'intensité du regard du « jeune » garde à son égard. Il entendit un autre soupir, provenant d'Heidi, qui l'observait tout aussi intensément. Les deux gardes se mirent alors à se défier du regard et partir précipitamment comme s'ils essayaient de faire la course. Puis, ce fut le tour de Démétri. Il semblait mal à l'aise et sa posture rappelait celle d'un humain ayant besoin d'aller rapidement aux toilettes car il ne peut plus se retenir. Marcus se leva et lui demanda de le suivre. Si bien qu'Aro se retrouva seul avec Renata; Chelsea et Afton étant partis en même temps que Marcus et Démétri.

\- On dirait, ma douce Renata, qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi

\- Cela vous dérange-t-il, Maître ?

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Tu sais que je t'apprécie énormément

\- Moi aussi, je vous aime

\- …

\- Oh pardon Maître ! Je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire

\- Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je trouve cela très flatteur et hmpfff

A nouveau, Aro ne put finir sa phrase car Renata, tout comme Carlisle, l'embrassa goulument. Même s'il préférait le baiser de la jeune femme à celui du médecin, Aro y mit un terme rapidement. Sa bouche n'était pas un hall de gare ! Renata regretta immédiatement son geste et s'enfuit en courant, beaucoup trop honteuse pour rester seule avec Aro. Ce dernier se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que tout le monde ait des désirs aussi violents à son égard. Certes, il le savait : il était irrésistible ! Mais tout de même, un peu de retenue serait souhaitable. Il se souvint alors qu'hier, il avait embrassé sa secrétaire et ce, à deux reprises ! Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il n'aimait pas cette humaine. Elle n'était pas jolie et elle avait vraiment un grave problème de santé mentale ! Elle lui en avait fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs ces derniers temps. Pourtant, il se rendit compte qu'il souriait alors qu'il se remémorait tous les « exploits » de l'humaine. Il secoua la tête, refusant d'avoir la moindre émotion à son égard. Il regarda autour de lui, se rappela de la disparition bizarre de son clan et décida d'enquêter. Sa secrétaire était forcément dans le coup : à chaque fois que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait, elle y était toujours mêlée, de près ou de loin. Il se dirigea donc à son bureau et la vit seule.

\- Petite, où sont les enfants ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi !

\- Oups ! Pardon ! Où sont mes manières ? Bonjour Petite. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ca va à peu près ! Je pensais avoir un mal de crâne terrible à cause d'hier mais finalement, ça va

\- Bien ! Alors, où sont les enfants ?

\- Lesquels ?

\- Ceux de Blanche-Neige

\- … Ce n'était pas une blague ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ne me dis pas que tu les as laissés dehors ! Ils ont annoncé une canicule terrible pour aujourd'hui et les humains ne supportent pas les trop fortes températures

\- Vous vous souvenez que je suis humaine ? Je sais très bien à quel point la chaleur est insupportable ! Elle me rend complètement folle

\- Non, tu l'étais déjà à la base

\- C'est vrai … Mais la chaleur aggrave ma folie

\- Impossible ! Je ne pense pas que tu puisses surenchérir là-dessus

\- Ben votre clan a bien enchérit sur vos gosses alors…

\- ! Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ben je ne pensais pas que les sept enfants dont vous m'avez injustement confié la garde étaient vraiment ceux de Blanche-Neige. Si j'avais su, je les aurais vendus plus cher…

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben oui, je n'ai obtenu qu'un million d'euros pour les sept. J'aurais pu en obtenir davantage si j'avais dit qu'ils étaient légendaires. Grrrr ! Ca m'énerve ! Vous me l'aviez dit en plus !

\- Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Attends ! Ce SMS, ne me dis pas que…

\- Hein ? Ah oui ! J'ai envoyé un SMS à tout le monde, enfin, sauf à vous vu que vous n'en vouliez pas, pour prévenir que je louais à la journée sept enfants en bas âge et que les enchères commençaient 5 minutes après réception du SMS. Y en a un pas très beau qui ne m'a rapporté que 50 000€. C'est celui de Démétri.

\- Démétri a loué un bébé ?

\- Oui ! Je crois qu'il avait envie d'essayer. Il m'a confié envier Félix depuis qu'il était avec Jane. D'ailleurs, Jane et Félix en ont loué un à 80 000 €, un petit garçon qu'ils ont appelé Alec…

\- …

\- En parlant d'Alec, ça a failli dégénérer… Heidi et lui ont failli découper un bébé en deux… Tout ça à cause de vous !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ben, c'était le plus beau bébé. Ils en étaient déjà à 300 000€ et ne parvenaient pas à surenchérir davantage. Heureusement, Dame Athénodora a fait une surenchère à 500 000€ et a obtenu le bébé. Du coup, les autres bébés étant moins beaux, ils n'ont dépensé que 100 000 € pour avoir deux autres petits garçons.

\- Quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Ils ont appelé le petit garçon Aro

\- …

\- Marcus était déçu qu'il n'y ait que des petits garçons mais il en a quand même pris un pour 80 000€. Il a décidé de l'appeler Voldemort.

\- ! L'homme qui a tué Didyme ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Que je le morde ?

\- Idiote ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ton système de défense anti-vampires ?

\- Vous me l'avez interdit !

\- Bon, la prochaine fois, utilises-le !

\- D'accord ! Au fait, pour information, le dernier bébé a été loué par Chelsea et Afton

\- Je vois ! Bon, je vais commencer par Marcus. Et toi, tu viens avec moi !

\- Quoi ? Mais… Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas fini de transférer l'argent sur mon compte en Suisse !

\- Tu viens et tu ne discutes pas !

Arrivés devant la porte de Marcus, Aro paniqua lorsqu'il entendit son frère menacer Voldemort.

\- « Tu penses me vaincre Voldemort ? Tu te trompes ! Je vais te montrer qui est le plus fort ! » prévint Marcus

\- « Marcus ! Stop ! Ne fais pas de mal à ce bébé ! » intervint Aro qui ouvrit brutalement la porte et vit son frère avec un biberon dans une main et le petit dans l'autre.

\- « Mais… Aro… Je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser Voldemort. J'essaie simplement de le nourrir. » s'étonna Marcus

\- « Le biberon a une couleur bizarre. Qu'avez-vous mis dedans ? » demanda la secrétaire

\- « Des yeux de poissons. » répondit Marcus tout fier

\- « … » fut la seule réaction d'Aro et de l'humaine

\- « Pourquoi as-tu appelé cet enfant ''Voldemort'' si tu ne lui veux pas de mal ? » demanda Aro

\- « Parce qu'il est chauve et qu'il a le nez fondu » l'informa Marcus

\- « Hahahaha ! Génial ! Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Maître Marcus, vous êtes mon héros ! » s'écria Petite

\- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi ton héros ? » s'offusqua Aro

\- « Vous ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi seriez-vous mon héros ? » s'étonna la jeune femme

\- « … Passons ! Marcus, donne le petit à ma secrétaire qui va te rendre ton argent ! » déclara Aro

\- « Et après, vous espérez encore être mon héros ? » s'énerva la Petite

\- « Silence ! Prends le bébé et allons voir Jane. Je crains pour l'enfant. » dit Aro

La secrétaire grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, même pour les deux rois vampires mais ils comprirent qu'elle n'était pas très satisfaite. Toutefois, elle s'exécuta et ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Jane d'où ils entendirent des cris qui témoignaient une douleur si atroce qu'ils en eurent des frissons tous les deux.

\- « Jane ! Pitié, ne torture pas cet enfant ! » intervint Aro qui ouvrit brutalement la porte et vit Jane donner le sein au bébé tandis que Félix était à terre et poussait les fameux hurlements

\- « Mais je ne fais pas de mal à Alec ! Je le nourris ! » s'étonna Jane

\- « Pourquoi tortures-tu Félix ? » demanda la secrétaire

\- « Je ne le torture pas. Il est juste jaloux parce qu'Alec a droit à mon sein et pas lui » répondit Jane toute fière

\- « … » fut la seule réaction d'Aro et de l'humaine

\- « Pourquoi donnes-tu le sein à Alec alors que tu n'as pas de lait ?» demanda Aro

\- « Pour montrer à Félix qu'on est mieux à deux qu'à trois » l'informa Jane

\- « Mais tu es géniale ! » s'écria Petite

\- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial à rendre Félix jaloux » s'offusqua Aro

\- « Vous ne voyez pas ? Pourtant, c'est top ! Quand j'aurai un mari, je ferai pareil pour lui faire passer l'envie d'avoir un bébé » s'étonna la jeune femme

\- « Il y a peu de chances que tu te maries un jour » déclara Aro

\- « Vraiment ? Pourtant, pas plus tard qu'hier, un vieux pervers m'a embrassé deux fois ! » s'énerva la Petite

\- « Silence ! Prends le bébé et allons voir Alec. Je crains pour l'enfant. » dit Aro

La secrétaire grommela à nouveau quelque chose d'inaudible, preuve de son insatisfaction. Toutefois, elle s'exécuta et ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre d'Alec d'où ils entendirent des pleurs si déchirants qu'ils en eurent des frissons tous les deux.

\- « Alec ! Epargne ce bébé ! » » intervint Aro qui ouvrit brutalement la porte et vit Alec à genoux devant le bébé

\- « Mais, Maître Aro, jamais je ne ferais de mal à notre fils !» s'étonna Alec qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes

\- « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda la secrétaire

\- « Aro ne veut pas que je l'embrasse mais il rit volontiers quand je me mets à pleurer. » répondit Alec tout fier

\- « … » fut la seule réaction d'Aro et de l'humaine

\- « Pourquoi le bébé a-t-il des cheveux dans ses mains ? » demanda Aro

\- « Il aime bien m'arracher les cheveux » l'informa Alec

\- « Mais c'est énorme ! Tel père, tel fils ! N'est-ce pas, Maître Aro ? » s'écria Petite

\- « Cet enfant n'est pas le mien !» s'offusqua Aro

\- « Pourtant, c'est bien vous qui me les avez confiés» s'étonna la jeune femme

\- « Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce sont mes bébés. Prends ce bébé et allons-y» déclara Aro

\- « Non mais vous m'avez pris pour une mule ou quoi ? J'en ai déjà deux dans les bras ! Pourquoi vous ne portez pas votre double tout gluant ?» s'énerva la Petite

\- « Silence ! Prends le bébé et allons voir Heidi. Je crains pour l'enfant. » dit Aro

La secrétaire grommela à nouveau quelque chose d'inaudible, preuve de son insatisfaction. Toutefois, elle s'exécuta et tant bien que mal, ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre d'Heidi d'où ils entendirent des bruits si étranges qu'ils en eurent des frissons tous les deux.

\- « Heidi ! Ne blesse pas ce bébé ! » » intervint Aro qui ouvrit brutalement la porte et vit Heidi à genoux devant le bébé

\- « Mais, Maître Aro, jamais je ne ferais de mal à notre fils !» s'étonna Heidi

\- « Pourquoi coasses-tu ? » demanda la secrétaire

\- « Aro me fait de gros sourires quand j'imite le crapaud. » répondit Heidi toute fière

\- « … » fut la seule réaction d'Aro et de l'humaine

\- « Pourquoi avoir appelé cet enfant Aro? » demanda Aro

\- « Parce qu'il ressemble à son père» l'informa Heidi

\- « Mais c'est énorme ! Regardez comme le bébé louche sur le décolleté d'Heidi ! Aussi pervers que vous, Maître ! Pas de doute ! Celui-ci, c'est bien le vôtre ! » s'écria Petite

\- « Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je n'ai pas d'enfants ! » s'offusqua Aro

\- « Pourquoi vous réagissez quand je dis qu'il est votre fils et pas quand Heidi le dit ?» s'étonna la jeune femme

\- « Parce que tu n'es qu'une vulgaire humaine alors qu'Heidi est une de mes gardes» déclara Aro

\- « Mais quelle horreur ! Vous faites du favoritisme ! Et c'est comme cela que vous comptez élever vos enfants ?» s'énerva la Petite

\- « Silence ! Prends le bébé et allons voir Caius. Je crains pour l'enfant. » dit Aro

La secrétaire grommela à nouveau quelque chose d'inaudible, preuve de son insatisfaction. Quatre bébés dans les bras, cela commençait à faire beaucoup ! Quand Aro vit qu'elle allait en laisser tomber un, il décida d'en prendre deux dans ses bras.

\- « Ah ben bravo ! Vous faites encore du favoritisme ! Pourquoi vous prenez les deux Aro et pas Voldemort ou Alec ? » remarqua Petite

\- « Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je t'aide ! Et en plus, je tiens certes un des deux Aro mais l'autre, c'est Alec ! » riposta Aro

\- « Quoi ? Vous avez pris Alec dans vos bras ? C'est injuste ! Dehors ! Vous m'avez brisé le cœur ! » pleura Heidi en les jetant tous les deux (ainsi que les bébés) dehors

\- « Ah ben bravo ! Vous avez fait pleurer une femme ! » lui dit l'humaine

\- « Ah ! Aro ! Tu es là ! Ca tombe bien ! Tiens ! » l'interpella Caius en lui tendant le bébé qu'il avait loué

\- « Caius, tu me rends ton bébé ? » s'étonna Aro

\- « Oui ! Athénodora et moi ne parvenons pas à faire l'amour quand le bébé nous regarde. C'est assez gênant » déclara Caius

\- « J'en connais un qui apprécierait sans doute ! » rigola la secrétaire

\- « Veux-tu cesser de me comparer à un pervers ? » s'énerva Aro

\- « Je vous signale que je n'ai désigné personne mais vous vous êtes reconnu tout de suite ! Allez ! Prenez le bébé et allons voir Démétri. Je crains pour l'enfant» dit Petite

\- « Que… C'est MA réplique ! » riposta Aro qui grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, preuve de son insatisfaction. Toutefois, il prit le bébé et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Démétri. Mais en chemin, ils entendirent des cris et des pleurs dont le bruit semblait étouffé. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Ils y allèrent tous les deux, légèrement angoissés. Ils cherchèrent d'où venait le bruit et finirent par trouver un bébé dans le four !

\- « Non ! Pourquoi vous l'avez sorti ? » se plaignit Démétri

\- « Démétri, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as mis ton fils dans le four ? » demanda Aro

\- « On jouait à cache-cache » répondit Démétri

\- « Et qui gagnait ? » s'intéressa l'humaine

\- « Moi ! Evidemment ! Ce gosse est nul ! Il n'a aucun talent pour se cacher ! Je vous le laisse ! Ah et au fait, tenez, voici le fils de Chelsea. Elle n'en veut plus» informa Démétri

Aro et sa secrétaire se retrouvèrent donc avec les sept bébés qui commencèrent à se mettre à hurler.

\- « Ah ! Maître Aro ! Dites-leur de se taire ou je les assomme ! » explosa Petite

\- « Ils ont sans doute faim ! Donne-leur du lait ! » tenta Aro

\- « Pourquoi je devrais faire cela ? En plus, vu l'odeur, je dirais qu'ils essaient plutôt d'éjecter leur repas que de l'avaler ! » s'énerva l'humaine

\- « En effet ! Beurk ! Change-leur vite les couches ! » dit Aro en se pinçant le nez

\- « Pas question ! C'est vous qui vouliez des enfants ! Vous qui avez fait ce pari stupide avec cette Kitty ! Alors vous allez assumer ou je lui dis qu'Aro Volturi n'est pas un homme d'honneur ! »cria la secrétaire qui partit au loin

Aro fut choqué par la manière dont elle lui avait parlé mais décida qu'il était urgent d'agir : les bébés prenaient des teintes peu rassurantes. Il s'occupa donc d'eux en leur changeant les couches, leur donnant le biberon, jouant avec eux. Il prit même le bain avec eux. A la fin de la journée, il était épuisé ! S'occuper de sept enfants était plus difficile que de diriger le monde. Néanmoins, tout le clan fut surpris de voir à quel point Aro aurait fait un bon papa.

Il alla à son bureau et rédigea une lettre à Kitty pour lui raconter sa journée. Il pensa aux baisers qu'il avait donnés à sa secrétaire et décida d'en informer Kitty. Elle risquait de ne pas apprécier mais il voulait être honnête avec elle. De plus, Aro était un homme malin : il lui lança donc le défi de lui pardonner. Puis, il déposa la lettre et les enfants à l'endroit convenu, se promettant d'oublier ses désirs de paternité pendant au moins un bon millénaire !


	14. L'anniversaire de Petite

**Hello,**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Kitty va-t-elle pardonner à Aro d'avoir embrassé sa secrétaire ?**

 **Merci à SnowWhite, Manon-Oxygene, Sora-Neiya et de m'avoir laissé une review :) J'apprécie beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Aro était tranquillement en train de parler avec Marcus dans la salle du trône lorsque sa secrétaire entra. Aro ne fit pas attention à elle tout de suite car sa discussion avec son frère était particulièrement intéressante (contrairement à Petite qui était laide et folle). Mais il fut bien obligé d'interrompre sa conversation car Heidi se précipita sur lui en criant « Attention !». Aro n'eut pas le temps de voir d'où venait le danger car il eut rapidement la tête coincée entre les seins d'Heidi (et il se rappela qu'elle devait avoir un bonnet G vu qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger). Il ne pouvait plus qu'entendre les ''pleurs'' d'Heidi qui disait « Ne meurs pas ! Je t'aime ». Aro ne comprenait rien ! Il était fort et lui avait prouvé son courage à plusieurs reprises alors pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre cette fois et contre qui ou quoi le protégeait-elle de son corps ? Il ne put continuer sa réflexion qui ne dura pourtant qu'un centième de seconde (les cerveaux des vampires étant particulièrement performants) qu'Alec se précipitait sur lui et le faisait tomber de son trône. Il savait que c'était son jeune garde car il entendit sa voix hurlant « Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je te protégerai ! ». Les seins d'Heidi l'empêchant toujours de voir, il ne pouvait que sentir l'étreinte désespérée de ses deux gardes et leurs cris angoissés auxquels s'ajoutèrent ceux de Renata qui avait amorti de son corps la chute d'Aro et qui hurlait à son tour « Je suis là ! Je te protégerai ! Il ne t'arrivera rien ! » Aro se retrouva donc allongé sur Renata, la tête coincée entre les seins de Renata et ceux d'Heidi, le torse étreint par Alec. Aro ne comprenait plus rien ! Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde essayait de le protéger et uniquement lui puisque personne ne semblait s'intéresser à ses frères ? Très vite, il entendit Jane (l'ouïe des vampires étant aussi performante que leur cerveau) qui criait «Non ! Pas mon frère ! Pas mon Maître ! » et elle se jeta sur eux, suivie par Félix qui hurlait « Bébé ! Attention !». Aro, malgré sa force hors du commun, trouva que l'amas de gardes sur son auguste personne commençait à peser lorsque s'ajouta Démétri qui criait « Félix ! Maître ! Non ! ». Puis, d'une voix calme et claire, Aro entendit sa secrétaire dire gentiment :

\- « Dites donc ! Ça a l'air super amusant votre jeu ! Je peux jouer à écraser Maître Aro moi aussi ? »

\- « Non ! » Crièrent à l'unisson les gardes

\- « Ouinnnn ! Maître Aro ! Vos gardes ne veulent pas que je vous écrase ! Ils sont méchants ! Bande d'égoistes ! » pleura la secrétaire

\- « Allons ! Allons ! Vous pouvez bien lui laisser une petite place » tenta Marcus

\- « Hmhpfff Mhffoszpz » essaya de dire Aro qui ne parvenait pas à se dégager à cause du poids des corps et de la force de l'étreinte de ses gardes

\- « Ha ! Vous voyez ? Maître Aro est d'accord ! J'arrive » se réjouit la Petite qui ne s'était pas un instant intéressé à ce qu'avait réellement voulu dire Aro

\- « Non ! » Hurlèrent à nouveau les gardes

\- « Mais… Mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi méchants ? Vous avez bu de l'Orangina à l'orange sanguine ou quoi ? » s'attristait la Petite

\- « Et si vous relâchiez tous Aro pour savoir ce qu'il en pense ? » proposa Marcus

\- « Oui ! Vous êtes tous ridicules à réagir de manière aussi excessive » se moqua Caius qui s'était blotti derrière sa femme

\- « Oui ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas une vraie bombe que tient cette humaine ! » ajouta Athénodora qui se réjouissait que son mari se sente autant en sécurité en sa présence

\- « Quoi ? Une bombe ! » hurla Aro qui avait fait un effort survampirique pour se débarrasser de ses gardes

\- « Bah oui ! Vous m'avez dit hier que j'avais à nouveau le droit à mon système de défense » lui répondit tranquillement sa secrétaire

\- « Mais… Mais… Tu es folle ? Non, attends ! Pas besoin de répondre ! C'était purement rhétorique ! Bien sûr que tu es folle ! Mais tu te rends compte que tu risques de tous nous tuer ? » argumenta Aro

\- « Bah oui ! Sinon, je ne porterais pas ce gilet rempli d'explosifs ! Vous savez quelle chaleur il fait ? Franchement, je me passerais bien de porter ça » s'écria l'humaine

\- « Et bien justement, enlève-le ! Va le jeter loin, très loin de mon château ! » suggéra Aro

\- « Ben non ! Comment je fais pour me protéger si je n'ai plus mon gilet ?» dit Petite

\- « Tu n'as qu'à écrire '' date de consommation expirée'' sur ton front ! Ca nous tiendra à distance ! » s'écria Aro

\- « Ah ben merci ! Sympa comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! Je viens chercher mes cadeaux et non seulement, vous me volez mon gilet mais en plus, vous me faites une réflexion sur mon âge ! Bravo ! » s'énerva Petite

\- « Quel anniversaire ? De quoi parles-tu ?» demanda Aro

\- « Ben du mien ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne le savez pas ! Je l'ai écrit sur le torse d'Afton il y a une semaine et je lui ai interdit de se laver ou de mettre un T-shirt avant le jour J. » expliqua l'humaine

\- « Ce… C'était ton anniversaire ? J'ai cru que c'était celui d'Afton ! Je lui ai offert un cadeau à lui » bredouilla Aro

\- « Quoi ?! Afton ! Rends-moi mes cadeaux ! Et vous, Maître Aro, comment se fait-il que vous ne connaissiez pas la vraie date d'anniversaire d'Afton ? » s'énerva la secrétaire

\- « Je… C'est ta faute ! Pourquoi avoir écrit sur Afton ''Mon anniversaire, c'est le 18 juin'' au lieu d'écrire ton nom? » se justifia Aro

\- « Mais parce que mon nom, vous ne le connaissez pas ! J'en reviens pas ! J'avais enfin trouvé une utilité à Afton et cet ingrat me remercie en me volant mes cadeaux ! » se plaignit Petite

\- « Ne sois pas méchante avec Afton ! Et je t'interdis d'écrire sur son torse ou de dire qu'il ne sert à rien ! C'est mon grand amour ! » intervint Chelsea qui sauva Aro car ce dernier ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à sa secrétaire

\- « Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, je pense que parmi tous les cadeaux que je vois près d'Afton, toi, tu ne lui en as pas offert vu que, bien évidemment, tu connais sa date d'anniversaire ? » menaça l'humaine

\- « … » fut le seul commentaire de Chelsea qui avait effectivement offert un cadeau à Afton

\- « Ouinnnn ! Je ne sers à rien et personne ne connait ma date d'anniversaire ! » pleura Afton

\- « Ben plains-toi ! Tu as le droit de fêter ton anniversaire deux fois cette année alors que moi, qui ne suis qu'une pauvre petite humaine dont l'espérance de vie est ultra limitée, je n'ai rien eu du tout à part des insultes de Maître Aro… » se lamenta Petite

\- « Ouinnnn ! Aro, c'est trop triste ! Pauvre petite chose qui n'a même pas le droit à un peu de bonheur dans sa vie ! Ne t'inquiète pas Petite ! Aro va te faire un beau cadeau. Aujourd'hui, il t'emmène en voyage et tu peux choisir la destination ! » la rassura Marcus

\- « Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » s'insurgea Aro

\- « Parce que c'est TA secrétaire » répondit Caius qui se réjouissait de passer une journée sans Aro et surtout sans l'humaine

\- « Cool ! Alors on va en Roumanie ! Il y a plein de putois là-bas ! » se réjouit Petite

\- « Quoi ? Pas question d'aller chez les Roumains et hors de question que tu ramènes à nouveau une de ces sales bêtes dans mon château ! » s'insurgea Aro

\- « Ouinnn ! Maitre Marcus ! Maître Aro n'est pas un homme d'honneur ! Il m'avait promis un voyage et il me reprend mon cadeau ! » pleura l'humaine

Marcus fit les gros yeux à son frère tout en caressant la tête de la secrétaire et surtout, en lui ôtant délicatement son gilet rempli d'explosifs. Aro prit une profonde inspiration et accepta de céder : il demanda à sa secrétaire de réserver un vol pour la Roumanie, là où il y a des putois !

Arrivés en Roumanie après un vol particulièrement éprouvant pour Aro (rappelons qu'il voyageait aux côtés de sa secrétaire), Aro loua une voiture et accepta de laisser sa secrétaire conduire. Il vécut alors une expérience incroyable : il eut l'impression d'utiliser son don contre lui. En effet, le pouvoir d'Aro consistait à lire toutes les pensées qui ont occupé l'esprit de la personne qu'il touche. Or, la conduite de Petite était si effrayante que le grand Roi sans peur vit toute sa vie défiler devant lui. 3000 ans étant une durée de vie relativement longue, Aro ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'au bout de quelques minutes, exactement au moment où Petite roulait à contresens et voulait passer entre un camion et les Carpates. Si Aro avait pu faire une crise cardiaque à ce moment-là, il l'aurait fait ! Malheureusement pour lui, son cœur s'était déjà arrêté depuis longtemps et il dut donc vivre une scène particulièrement épique : sa secrétaire parvint à rouler pendant quelques secondes à la verticale, comme dans les films, et à se remettre ensuite sur la route comme si de rien n'était !

\- Ça suffit ! Passe-moi le volant !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ta conduite me fait peur !

\- N'importe quoi ! Mon moniteur d'auto-école m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une conduite comme la mienne et il m'a fortement conseillé d'aller rouler en Italie ! Vous voyez ?

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment de sa part ! Ça voulait dire que tu étais une chauffarde !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous n'étiez même pas là !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis dans cette voiture et il est IMPOSSIBLE que ton moniteur t'ait complimenté sur ta conduite ! Passe-moi le volant ou je te mords !

\- Des menaces, toujours des menaces ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du mot magique ?

\- Quel mot magique ?

\- Oh là là ! Toute une éducation à refaire ! Bon, si vous me dites « s'il te plait ma secrétaire adorée sans qui je ne suis rien qu'un imbécile dirigeant de pauvres fous sanguinaires mais incapables », j'accepte de vous laisser conduire

\- ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ha ! A gauche ! Vite ! Gauche ! Gauche ! Gauche ! Oh mon Dieu ! On n'est pas passé loin !

\- Maître Aro, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous me stressez !

\- Quoi ? C'est moi qui te stresse ? Je suis à deux doigts d'avoir des cheveux blancs !

\- Hum… Je ne suis pas sûre que cela vous irait… Et puis, on a déjà un vampire albinos… Il faudrait un peu innover. Pourquoi pas des mèches rouges ?

\- … Quand tu parles de vampire albinos…

\- Je fais référence à Maitre Caius, bien entendu ! A chaque fois que je le vois, il me rappelle mon petit lapin albinos. Il s'appelait « Neige » et il souffrait de quelques problèmes de constipation… Je me rappelle qu'on le félicitait toujours quand il nous laissait des petites crottes un peu partout !

\- … Hahahaha ! J'imagine Caius en train de laisser des petites crottes un peu partout !

\- Hahahaha ! En tout cas, il aurait intérêt à nettoyer après parce que je me suis occupée des crottes de Neige mais je refuse de m'occuper de celles de Maître Caius !

\- Hahaha ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme cela ! Oh mon Dieu ! A droite ! A droite ! Non ! Ton autre droite !

\- Maître Aro, arrêtez ! Lâchez le volant ! Haaaaa ! On tombe ! Je sais pas voler ! Vite ! Transformez-vous en chauve-souris pour nous sauver !

\- Idiote ! Je ne sais pas faire cela ! Accroche-toi à moi et saute !

\- Espèce de pervers ! Même dans ces moments-là, vous essayez d'en profiter !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Accroche-toi si tu ne veux pas mourir !

La secrétaire réfléchit une petite seconde, essayant de déterminer si le degré de perversité d'Aro était plus dangereux pour elle que le fait de mourir écrasée (et sans doute brûlée). Elle décida qu'Aro était moins pire et s'accrocha à lui. Aro sauta in extremis et s'éloigna en courant, sa secrétaire sur son dos, pour éviter l'explosion !

\- C'est beau !

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas cette explosion d'une grande beauté vous ?

\- Petite ! Décidément, tu es complètement folle !

\- Pfff ! Je suis une artiste incomprise ! Dommage que Déidara ne soit pas là !

\- Qui ça ?

\- ! Vous ne connaissez pas Naruto ?

\- Non ! Et que vient-il faire ici ? Tu parlais de Déidara à l'instant

\- Maître Aro, quand on rentrera, il va falloir que je m'occupe de vos lectures parce que là, c'est pas possible !

\- Non merci !

\- Tiens tiens ! Si ce n'est pas Aro Volturi…

Aro se retourna pour faire face à Vladimir et Stefan, ses pires ennemis. Il avait massacré leur clan pour obtenir le pouvoir et ces deux vampires étaient les seuls survivants. Aro analysa rapidement la situation : il était seul contre deux et malheureusement, Vladimir et Stefan savaient se battre !

\- « Regarde Vladimir ! Aro semble porter une chose intéressante sur son dos » dit Stefan en désignant Petite

\- « C'est moi que tu traites de ''chose '', espèce de nain de jardin ? Rentre chez toi ! Blanche-Neige est déjà passée ! » grogna la secrétaire visiblement vexée

\- « Quelle femme ! » siflla Vladimir admiratif

\- « Enfin quelqu'un qui le remarque ! Prenez-en de la graine, Maître Aro » commenta l'humaine

\- « Et elle sait reconnaître qui a de la valeur ! Femme, je t'aime ! Epouse-moi ! » s'émerveilla Vladimir

\- « Pas question ! » répondit Aro

\- « Eh ! Mais c'est pas à vous qu'il demandait ça ! » s'écria Petite

\- « Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec Aro » marmonna Stefan

\- « Oh le traitre ! Il passe à l'ennemi ! » dénonça Petite

\- « Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi Stefan ! Tu ne peux donc pas te réjouir pour moi ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, mon frère ! Nous deux, c'est fini ! » déclara Vladimir qui s'enfuit en courant et en abandonnant la femme qu'il venait de demander en mariage

\- « Non ! Vlad ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! J'ai peur tout seul ! Attends-moi ! » se lamenta Stefan qui partit à la poursuite de son ami

\- « Incroyable ! Tu as fait fuir le clan roumain à toi toute seule ! » s'étonna Aro

\- « Ah ! Ça vous étonne aussi ? Chez les humains, les hommes s'enfuient devant l'autel mais chez vous les vampires, comme vous faites tout plus rapidement, vous vous enfuyez juste après votre demande. C'est pratique ! Vous perdez moins de temps mais du coup, le temps des réjouissances est assez court ! » commenta Petite

\- « Mais… Tu voulais l'épouser ? » s'interrogea Aro

\- « Ça, on ne le saura jamais ! » répondit sa secrétaire dans un sourire espiègle

Aro décida de ne pas se poser davantage de question sur sa secrétaire et de rentrer à Volterra pour informer ses frères de la situation. Il fila donc vers l'aéroport le plus proche (toujours avec sa secrétaire sur son dos qui le tapait et hurlait que « les putois, c'est pas par là »). Aro l'ignora, loua un jet réputé pour être un des plus rapides du monde et qui appartenait à un américain en vacances, puis se mit aux commandes. Mais à proximité de Volterra, il entendit un bruit étrange provenant d'un des moteurs. Il décida donc d'aller voir en sortant afin d'éviter un nouveau crash (étant vampire, il ne craignait pas grand-chose et il était trop haut pour que les humains s'aperçoivent qu'il brillait). Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que sa secrétaire en profiterait pour prendre les commandes et faire tourner le moteur à fond ! La vitesse était si impressionnante qu'il ne put que s'accrocher au jet sans pouvoir retourner à sa place. Avait-il oublié que la petite humaine était complètement folle ? Elle s'amusa à faire des tonnes de looping, de tonneaux et autres figures acrobatiques, fonçant sur les avions de ligne ou sur les oiseaux. Aro se promit que s'il s'en sortait vivant, ce dont il commençait sérieusement à douter, il punirait très sévèrement cette idiote. Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il longeait le Brésil ( _NDLA : oui, on va dire que c'est possible)_ , les moteurs se mirent à exploser ! Tous quasiment en même temps ! La vitesse ayant par conséquent ralentie, Aro en profita pour retourner dans l'avion. Sans discuter, il prit un parachute, sa secrétaire et sauta peu avant le deuxième crash de la journée.

\- Si tu me dis que c'est beau, je t'étrangle

\- Pfff !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ben pas trop… On est où ?

\- Vu la faune et la flore, je dirais… Bon sang ! Nous sommes en plein cœur de la forêt amazonienne !

\- Hein ? La vache ! Mais il était surpuissant votre jet !

\- L'utilisation de l'imparfait est parfaitement adaptée à la situation ! Il ne reste plus rien de cette merveille

\- … Pardon !

\- … Bon, ce n'est rien ! Essayons de rentrer !

\- Comment ? Je n'ai pas mis les bonnes chaussures…

\- Parce que c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Monte sur mon dos et allons-y

\- Non !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Vous courrez comme un papy !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux des sensations fortes moi !

\- Ah tu veux des sensations fortes ? Et bien tu vas en avoir !

Aro attrapa sa secrétaire et se mit à courir comme un fou, à sauter et… fut surpris d'entendre sa secrétaire morte de rire et en réclamer davantage. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Mais l'entendre rire lui faisait du bien, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Exceptionnellement, il n'avait pas besoin d'être parfait. Personne ne le regardait, ne lui demandait d'être digne ou séduisant. Il était libre et… il aimait ça ! D'un coup, il accéléra encore, provoquant des cris enthousiastes chez Petite. Cette sensation ! Oui ! C'était ça ! Il se sentait VIVANT ! Vivant et libre !

Arrivé devant l'Océan, il freina.

\- Hum… Nous allons chercher l'aéroport et louer un nouveau jet. Evite de le casser cette fois !

\- Quoi ? Non ! A l'eau !

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendue ! Jetez-vous à l'eau et nagez ! Je veux pouvoir caresser des orques !

\- Mais… Mais… Tu as perdu la tête ?

\- C'est mon anniversaire ! Et Maitre Marcus vous a demandé d'être gentil avec moi ! Oh ! Dites ! Et Kitty ?

\- Quoi Kitty ?

\- Ben, elle ne doit pas vous écrire aujourd'hui ?

\- Mince ! La lettre ! Je ne serai jamais à Volterra à 20h30 !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui téléphoner ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas son numéro ! Sinon, tu penses bien que je ne lui écrirais pas !

\- Pfff ! Les hommes ! Aucun romantisme ! Bon, ben, nagez ! C'est le seul moyen ! Et dépêchez-vous si vous voulez arriver à temps !

La Petite avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'Aro s'était jeté à l'eau, avec elle sur le dos et qu'il nageait le crawl à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, ils ne virent pas d'orques et arrivèrent à Volterra vers minuit. Quand Aro se précipita vers le lieu habituel, entièrement trempé, la lettre n'était plus là !


	15. L'âme soeur d'Alec

**Hello**

 **Petite dédicace à Manon-Oxygene qui aime bien Alec :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Pas de lettre ! Pas de lettre ! Aro avait beau cherché partout de manière désespérée : il ne la trouvait pas ! Il avait échoué ! Il ne saurait pas si Kitty lui avait pardonné ou non d'avoir embrassé sa secrétaire. Il ne pourrait pas relever son défi. Epuisé, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et se prit la tête dans les mains. S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Il avait nagé comme un fou pour arriver à temps mais à cause de ce fichu décalage horaire, il était arrivé beaucoup trop tard !

Soudain, il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux doucement. Il ne releva pas tout de suite la tête. Il profita de cette sensation de tendresse qu'on lui offrait beaucoup trop rarement. Son entourage attendait toujours de lui de la passion, de la force, de la détermination, du courage mais jamais de la faiblesse ou de la vulnérabilité. Aro DEVAIT être parfait, l'échec lui était interdit. Pourtant, cette main semblait dire le contraire et cela lui faisait du bien. Il espérait secrètement qu'il s'agisse de Kitty mais n'osait pas relever la tête pour vérifier. Il voulait seulement, pour une fois et une fois seulement, profiter de ce moment. La main continuait son travail consciencieusement, sans s'arrêter ni ralentir, comme si elle avait compris qu'il appréciait ce moment et qu'il en voulait encore.

Puis, au bout de longues minutes, il releva la tête et vit sa secrétaire devant lui. Exceptionnellement, beaucoup de douceur émanait d'elle. Elle, qui l'avait toujours traité de vieux pervers et qui lui faisait vivre un enfer avec toutes ses idées farfelues, était là, devant lui, maternelle. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, preuve qu'elle comprenait sa souffrance. De la compassion et non de la pitié. Aro ne se sentait pas jugé mais soutenu et, encore une fois, cela lui faisait du bien. Elle continuait de caresser son cuir chevelu lorsqu'elle se baissa, pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui demanda :

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Je n'ai pas réussi

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux ! Je suis même sûre que vous avez établi le nouveau record du monde ! Jamais personne n'a traversé l'océan atlantique et la méditerranée en quelques heures !

\- …

\- Moi, je suis très fière de vous ! Et je le dirai à Kitty ! Vous me donnerez votre carnet de correspondance et je vous mettrai un mot : « Le petit Aro n'a pas pu être à l'heure au rendez-vous car il nageait dans l'océan avec sa secrétaire sur le dos »

\- … Idiote !

\- Ah ! Enfin vous souriez !

\- … Idiote !

\- Hey ! Je suis gentille pour une fois alors ne m'embêtez pas ou je vous mords!

\- Hey ! C'est ma réplique ! Et puis, laisse-moi bouder ! Je suis triste !

\- Maître Aro, arrêtez d'imiter Maître Marcus ! Il est meilleur que vous dans la déprime et je vous signale que c'est SA particularité ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la lui voler ! Vous, votre truc, c'est d'être un leader

\- J'en ai assez d'être un leader ! Je suis comme Marcus : j'ai perdu définitivement la femme que j'aimais !

\- N'importe quoi ! D'abord, cette femme, vous ne la connaissez même pas ! Si ça se trouve, elle ne vous plairait pas si vous la rencontriez !

\- Je me moque de son physique ! Je l'aime telle qu'elle est !

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, j'ai un aveu à vous faire : Kitty Black, c'est moi !

\- ! Tu… Tu plaisantes ?

\- Evidemment ! Et vous venez de me prouver que j'ai raison : vous croyez être amoureux d'elle mais, si ça se trouve, elle ne vous plairait pas !

\- Idiote ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Ne me fais plus une frayeur pareille !

\- C'est vous l'idiot ! Mais je vous aime bien quand même !

\- … Merci !

\- C'est vrai ! Je sais que vous et moi, on ne s'entend pas toujours très bien mais je vous aime bien. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'ai passé le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Cela me fera un choc quand vous me tuerez

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer

\- Ca arrivera bien un jour…

Sur ce, elle embrassa Aro sur le front. Celui-ci recula brusquement sous l'effet du choc, puis se rapprocha. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et colla son front au sien. Elle était un peu plus haute que lui et cela leur faisait bizarre à tous les deux. Il l'avait toujours dominé en taille mais là, elle était plus grande et plus forte que lui. Toutefois, elle n'en profita pas. Elle joua avec leurs nez, les entrechoquant, ce qui rendit le sourire à Aro. Cette tendresse, vraiment, il n'y était pas habitué mais il adorait ça. Ils étaient vraiment proches et il eut envie de l'embrasser. Mais cette envie le choqua et il repoussa brutalement sa secrétaire. Trop brutalement ! Il avait complètement oublié sa force vampirique et la petite humaine vola en arrière sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Heureusement, Aro la rattrapa au vol. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait actionner un nouveau système de défense totalement fou mais diablement efficace, aussi était-il prêt à s'excuser mais, encore une fois, elle le choqua par sa réaction :

\- Encore !

\- … Quoi ?

\- Encore !

\- Mais encore quoi ?

\- Refaites-moi voler ! C'était génial !

\- … Tu… Tu as aimé ?

\- J'ai adoré ! Encore !

\- … OK !

Aro la repoussa dans l'autre sens et l'entendit hurler « I believe I can fly ». Il la rattrapa et elle éclata de rire, puis en réclama encore. Aro ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans mais il s'exécuta, trop content d'éviter la punition de Petite. Et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à y prendre goût. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que des policiers remarquent leur petit manège. Heureusement, c'étaient les mêmes policiers qui avaient arrêté Petite lorsqu'elle était ivre. Lorsqu'ils la reconnurent, ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu et changèrent promptement de direction. Aro avait néanmoins remarqué leur présence et mit fin au jeu, ce qui déplut fortement à sa secrétaire. Pour la calmer, il lui caressa la tête en lui disant que la journée avait été longue et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille se coucher. Mécontente mais obéissante, elle le quitta et rentra se coucher.

Vers 11h, le lendemain, Aro constata un phénomène anormal : la quasi-totalité de ses gardes se trouvaient autour de sa secrétaire. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

\- « Petite. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » lui ordonna Aro

\- « Bonjour Maître Aro. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » lui répondit sa secrétaire

\- « Oups ! Mes bonnes manières ont tendance à disparaître quand je te vois ! » s'excusa Aro

\- « Ah ben merci ! » s'écria Petite

\- « Pardon ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! Bonjour ma Petite, comment vas-tu ? » se reprit Aro

\- « ''Votre'' Petite ? » intervint Heidi particulièrement mécontente que son Aro soit si familier avec la secrétaire

\- «Tu vois Heidi ? C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on s'inscrive ! » lui dit Alec

\- « Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Aro

\- « De mon nouveau système de défense anti-vampire ! » clama fièrement l'humaine

\- « Oh non ! Encore un ? Mais tu ne vas jamais te lasser ? » se lamenta Aro

\- « Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un lassé de vivre ? » le toisa sa secrétaire

\- « Malheureusement non ! » murmura Aro, pas assez doucement car Petite l'entendit et lui fit les gros yeux

\- « Gollum vient d'ouvrir la première agence matrimoniale pour vampires ! » expliqua Alec

\- « Que… Quoi ?! » s'énerva Aro

\- « Maitre Aro, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une agence matrimoniale ? » s'étonna la Petite

\- « Idiote ! Bien sûr que si ! Je suis juste choqué par ce que je viens d'apprendre ! Depuis quand les Volturis s'occupent des affaires de cœur des autres ? » s'impatienta Aro

\- « Des autres ? Quels autres ? Et puis, je ne suis pas une Volturi, je suis une prisonnière ! » répondit l'humaine

\- « Tu me fatigues ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire les choses simplement, comme tout le monde ? » demanda Aro

\- « Parce que c'est ennuyeux de faire comme les autres. » lui sourit la Petite

\- « … » commenta Aro tout en souriant malgré lui

\- « Bon, je vous explique. J'ai l'intention de recenser dans cet ordinateur tous les vampires célibataires que vous connaissez. Ensuite, vous qui êtes une encyclopédie ambulante, vous allez remplir leur fiche de personnalité. Enfin, avec mon super algorithme, je vais déterminer quel est le partenaire idéal pour chacun de vos gardes célibataires, ainsi que pour Maître Marcus. Ce dernier vérifiera grâce à son pouvoir que l'algorithme fonctionne bien. Ainsi, tous les Volturis seront occupés à se faire des mamours et ils oublieront le délicieux dessert que je représente ! C'est brillant, non ?» déclara l'humaine

\- « Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas bête, même si je n'apprécie pas ta comparaison avec l'encyclopédie. Je suis bien plus agréable à contempler ! Toutefois, j'accepte de t'aider. Je vais te remplir les fiches. » concéda Aro

C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de Hourrah de la part de tous les célibataires qu'Aro prit les fiches et les remplit à vitesse vampirique. La Petite les entra dans l'ordinateur mais à vitesse humaine, ce qui eut tendance à accroître l'exaspération et l'impatience des gardes. Enfin, au bout de deux heures, alors que le suspense était à son comble, la Petite déclara que tout était prêt ! Mais c'est à ce moment-là que les Irlandais firent leur apparition. Siobhan, la chef du clan, était une femme imposante dont le don intéressant particulièrement Aro car elle pouvait influencer le cours des événements. La petite Maggie, elle, pouvait déceler la vérité du mensonge, ce qu'Aro appréciait également. En revanche, Liam, le mari de Siobhan, n'avait pas de pouvoir particulier mais Aro était prêt à lui concéder une place parmi les gardes puisqu'il avait un physique imposant et que Siobhan n'accepterait pas d'intégrer le clan sans son mari. Elle avait pensé pendant un temps à les rejoindre mais avait renoncé à cette idée. Aro ne désespérait pas de la conquérir (en tant que garde) un jour.

\- « Très chère Siobhan ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Sois la bienvenue, ainsi que Liam et Maggie. Quel bon vent vous amène ? » dit Aro

\- « Bonjour Aro ! En fait, nous sommes venus pour rencontrer le redoutable monstre que vous abritez » annonça Siobhan

\- « Un redoutable monstre ? Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » s'étonna Aro

\- « Hum… Je me disais bien que ce devait être une rumeur. Pourtant, Maggie n'a pas décelé de mensonges de la part des Cullen. Ils avaient tous l'air paniqué et ils ne cessaient de répéter qu'un monstre vivait chez les Volturi. » raconta Siobhan

\- « Oh… Je crois savoir de qui vous voulez parler… » dit Aro en regardant sa secrétaire

\- « Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? En plus des vampires, il y a des monstres ici ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir : je n'ai pas encore inventé de système anti-monstres » s'insurgea Petite

\- « Ils parlent de toi, Gollum ! » expliqua Alec

\- « Quoi ? Moi, un monstre ? Je suis la bonté incarnée ! La preuve : je viens de découvrir que Maggie est ton âme sœur, Alec ! Ah ! Vous voyez que je suis adorable ! » se vexa l'humaine

\- « Je… Que… Tu… » bredouilla Alec tandis qu'Aro caressait la tête de sa secrétaire pour la calmer. Il se rendit compte que, depuis hier, il était beaucoup plus tendre avec elle et décida que ce n'était pas professionnel. Il enleva donc sa main et se concentra sur la réaction de Maggie qui valait celle d'Alec. Aucun des deux n'avaient vu le coup venir.

Tout le monde était très enthousiaste : l'algorithme marchait ! Marcus l'avait confirmé. Ils voulurent tous savoir qui était leur âme sœur mais Aro avait demandé à sa secrétaire de ne pas divulguer l'information tout de suite. Chacun aurait droit au bonheur mais pas le même jour car il ne voulait pas que la quasi-totalité de son clan disparaisse dans la nature pour aller chercher leur grand amour. De plus, tel qu'il connaissait ses gardes, il préférait être là pour les aider si besoin. Il décida donc de créer une ambiance romantique pour Maggie et Alec dans la salle du trône. Tout le monde était sur son 31. Il y avait une petite table ronde sous le grand lustre dont chaque bougie était allumée et qui était la salle source de lumière de la pièce (le soleil n'éclairant que très faiblement la pièce à travers les meurtrières). Heidi servit du sang dans de magnifiques verres en cristal aux deux « jeunes » gens. Mais ni Alec, ni Maggie, ne semblaient se sentir à l'aise. Aro et la Petite l'avaient tous les deux remarquer. Aro décida de prendre les choses en main, sans remarquer que sa secrétaire avait eu la même idée. Aro sortit un violon et se mit à jouer divinement. Le jeune couple était subjugué par le talent d'Aro. Ce qu'Aro n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'au lieu de parvenir à les unir, il était en train de les séduire. Alec était depuis bien longtemps amoureux d'Aro, ce sentiment n'était donc pas nouveau pour lui. Pourtant, malgré le temps, il ne parvenait pas à réduire l'intensité du feu qui brûlait dans son cœur mort à l'égard du Roi des Vampires. Quant à Maggie, elle n'avait vu Aro que lors du procès de Renesmée et n'avait pu chasser l'image du beau roi de son esprit. Aussi était-elle plus que ravie de le voir jouer pour elle.

Aro se rendit compte que sa mélodie, même si elle semblait avoir plu aux deux tourtereaux, ne les avait pas rapprochés. Il était en train de réfléchir à un autre moyen pour les aider quand il entendit une chanson :

 _« Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois  
Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait  
Mais ton coeur brûle en secret  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi  
Mais c'est plus fort que toi  
T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser  
Tu rêvais d'elle  
Tu l'attends depuis toujours  
Si c'est un roman d'amour  
Faut provoquer l'étincelle  
Et les mots crois-moi  
Pour ça, il n'y en a pas  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la_

{Refrain:}  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my  
Il est intimidé  
Il n'ose pas l'embrasser  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est sage  
Ça serait vraiment dommage  
Adieu la fiancée

Prends-lui la main  
Dans la douceur du lagon  
Décide-toi mon garçon  
Et n'attends pas demain  
Elle n'dit pas un mot  
Et n'dira pas un mot  
Avant d'être embrassée

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies pas peur  
Ne pense qu'au bonheur  
Vas-y, oui, embrasse-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite pas  
Puisque tu sais que toi  
Toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça»_

Puis, à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, la secrétaire déboula déguisée en goéland géant. Elle avait décidé de mettre la chanson que Sébastien, le crabe, chante dans la petite sirène pour rapprocher Ariel du prince. Grâce à des rebonds sur les murs et sur Félix, elle parvint sur le lustre et se mit à chanter aussi mal qu'Eurêka, le goéland :

« _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si bon  
Écoute la chanson  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la»_

Jane, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, rappela à sa secrétaire quel était son don en lui en envoyant une bonne décharge. Sous le choc, elle lâcha le lustre et tomba sur la petite table où déjeunaient Alec et Maggie.

\- « Super ! Le dessert tombe à point nommé ! » se réjouit Maggie

\- « Hein ? Quoi ? Haaaa ! Au secours Maître Aro ! » s'écria la secrétaire tout en se précipitant dans les bras d'Aro qui était mort de rire

\- « Hey ! C'est bien joué ! T'as fait fuir Gollum ! T'es trop forte ! » admira Alec

\- « Oh, ce n'est rien ! » rougit Maggie

Les deux amoureux échangèrent alors leur premier baiser, sous l'applaudissement de tous les spectateurs. Aro aurait voulu en profiter pour inciter Siobhan à intégrer son clan mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer tant l'humaine l'avait fait rire. Non seulement elle avait des idées complètement loufoques mais en plus, pour une fois, elle avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle puisque Maggie l'avait fait fuir. Il décida de réconforter l'humaine, trop heureux de la voir enfin trembler comme un membre de son espèce devrait le faire en présence de vampire mais aussi, pour se venger du moment de faiblesse qu'il avait eu la veille. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il la regarda et qu'il vit le sourire espiègle que sa secrétaire cachait à tout le monde, il comprit qu'encore une fois, elle avait manipulé tout le monde ! Evidemment, comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Maggie pouvait la vaincre ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne lui posa aucune question et décida de demander à tout le monde de laisser un peu de liberté à Alec et Maggie. Jane se rapprocha alors de Maggie et lui précisa que si elle faisait du mal à son frère, elle découvrirait la véritable signification du mot « souffrance ». Maggie, grâce à son don, sut que les menaces de Jane n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air et déglutit difficilement tandis qu'Alec essayait de la rassurer et que Félix soulevait son « Bébé » en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bien entendu, quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait agonisant sur le sol. Quelle idée aussi de casser l'effet que Jane avait si bien su créer !

Aro alla dans son bureau et se concentra sur la rédaction de la lettre pour Kitty. Il commença par s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu relever le défi car il n'avait pas reçu la lettre la veille. Il lui expliqua comment s'était déroulé l'anniversaire de la Petite puis lui raconta l'amour naissant entre Alec et Maggie. Après cela, il alla faire un tour dans la ville et posta la lettre au moment convenu. Il espérait y trouver un mot de Kitty, s'excusant de ne pas avoir écrit. Qui sait ? Elle avait pu avoir un empêchement ! Mais à nouveau, il n'y avait rien. C'est le cœur gros qu'il rentra à Volterra et vit Marcus, paniqué et triste. Savait-il pour Kitty ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il Marcus ?

\- Oh Aro ! C'est terrible !

\- Je t'écoute

\- Tu n'as plus de secrétaire

\- Elle s'est enfuie ?

\- Non !

\- Elle… Elle est … morte ?

\- Pire ! Elle a été enlevée par les Roumains !

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Pour info, c'est bientôt la fin de la première partie de mon histoire :)**


	16. Le mariage de Petite ?

**Hello à toutes,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de "Play with me". Pas d'inquiétude ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est que la fin du premier volet. La suite de cette trilogie s'intitulera "Lady Kitty Black".**

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à Sora Neiya, pour la remercier de ses reviews.**

 **saya sedai : ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te ferai aussi un chapitre dédié. Je l'ai fait pour toutes mes fidèles lectrices. Je galère juste à trouver une bonne idée pour ton pseudo !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Aro n'en revenait pas ! Non seulement les Roumains avaient osé venir à Volterra, dans son château mais en plus, ils lui avaient volé sa secrétaire ! Quelles étaient leur intention ? Voulaient-ils lui faire du chantage, à lui, le grand Roi des Vampires, ou bien... Voulaient-ils épouser la Petite ? Aro ne parvenait pas à savoir; les deux possibilités lui paraissant totalement absurdes... Elle n'était qu'une humaine et une secrétaire, elle n'avait donc aucune valeur. Mais les Roumains avaient rencontré Aro dans les Carpates, seul avec elle. Ils auraient pu croire à un rendez-vous amoureux ? Quant au mariage, Vladimir lui avait fait sa demande ce jour-là mais il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Quel homme sain d'esprit voudrait épouser cette folle ? Puis il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de Vladimir... Les deux éventualités étaient donc tout à fait probables... Qu'allait-il faire ? S'il partait sauver sa secrétaire, les autres membres de son clan se poseraient certainement des questions. Après tout, ils étaient enfin débarrassés d'elle et elle pourrirait la vie de leurs pires ennemis : tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Mais Aro fut tiré de ses pensées par la réaction de Caius :

\- Maudits roumains ! Ils croient peut-être qu'on va les laisser nous prendre nos jouets sans que l'on réagisse ? s'énerva Caius

\- Oui et en plus, l'humaine ne m'a pas dit qui était mon âme soeur ! argumenta Démétri

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit à moi non plus même si je sais qu'il s'agit de Maître Aro. Précisa Heidi

\- Alors allons-y. Décida Marcus qui, pour une fois, eut le dernier mot !

Aro venait de se faire voler son rôle. Il était celui qui décide mais cette fois, les autres avaient pris la décision à sa place et sans même le concerter. Il était sur le point de bouder mais se rendit compte que son clan allait partir sans lui ! Il se dépêcha donc de rejoindre sa famille et de monter dans le jet.

Une fois arrivés en Roumanie, les Volturi n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver la Petite et les Roumains, grâce au formidable don de traqueur de Démétri. Ils se tenaient devant ce qu'il restait du château de Vladimir, c'est-à-dire une ruine ! L'endroit n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des siècles, et pour cause : les Volturis avaient chassé les Roumains de chez eux vers le 10ème siècle ! Aujourd'hui, cela ressemblait davantage à un château hanté qu'à une résidence de seigneur. Les Volturis se cachèrent donc derrière les arbres qui bordaient le château et attendirent le bon moment pour attaquer. Pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient que Stefan et la secrétaire qui se trouvaient sur le perron. Stefan était debout, derrière la secrétaire, tandis qu'elle était assise sur les marches. Tous deux semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Peut-être le retour de Vladimir ?

Aro était en train d'élaborer un plan d'attaque mais fut distrait par la chatte noire que Marcus avait trouvé en chemin. Si Marcus avait décidé de l'adopter, l'animal, en revanche, n'aspirait qu'à une chose : s'enfuir ! Marcus était un vampire et cela évoquait le danger suprême pour la pauvre bête. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était cernée de vampires. Ah non ! Il y avait une humaine, près d'un vampire. Et elle ne semblait pas être en danger. La petite chatte, dans un effort désespéré, parvint à se libérer de l'étreinte de Marcus et à courir jusqu'à l'humaine. Ce que le pauvre animal ignorait, c'est que de tous les êtres présents (vivant ou morts-vivant), l'humaine était la plus redoutable de tous ! Elle ne tarda cependant pas à le découvrir...

\- Oh ! Un petit chat ! Oups, je veux dire : une petite chatte ! s'exclama Petite

\- Miaou Miaou ! fit l'animal pour attendrir l'humaine

\- Haha ! Elle est mignonne ! Voyons... Comment vais-je t'appeler ? Réfléchit l'humaine

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler Mimine ! Comme pour tous les chats ! déclara Stefan

\- Mimine ? Mais... C'est nul ! C'est même pas roumain ! Et puis, mon chat n'est pas comme les autres ! s'offensa Petite

\- Pfff ! Bon très bien ! Alors que proposes-tu ? s'impatienta Stefan

\- Hum... On pourrait l'appeler Kitty mais je connais un vampire narcissique qui n'apprécierait pas beaucoup... Hahaha ! ria l'humaine

\- Ah bon ? Qui cela ? l'interrogea Stefan

\- Aucune importance ! Voyons voir... Je sais ! On va l'appeler Sora ! C'est joli ! C'était le prénom d'un des personnages dans Naruto ! Hum... Mais il lui faut un nom de famille, cela fait plus classe ! Alors ... euh... Ah ! En japonais, un chat se dit "Neko" ! Donc tu vas t'appeler Sora Neko ! déclara la jeune femme

\- Mais... Attends ! Cela ne fait pas du tout roumain ! s'étonna Stefan

\- C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! Alors... Euh... Ah je sais ! Sora Neiya ! Voilà ! On ne change plus ! conclut Petite

\- Et que comptes-tu en faire ? La manger ? s'intéressa Stefan

\- MIAOU ! Hurla Sora Neiya qui s'inquiéta soudain à nouveau pour sa situation

\- Stefan ! Ça ne se fait pas de faire peur à la future mariée ! intervint Petite

\- Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! S'excusa Stefan

\- Hein ? Mais tu ne m'as pas fait peur. S'étonna l'humaine

\- Quoi ? Mais alors, de qui parlais-tu quand tu as dit "future mariée" ? demanda Stefan

\- De Sora Neya, bien sûr, puisqu'elle va épouser le cadeau de mariage que tu vas m'offrir ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver de la peinture blanche ! déclara Petite

\- Euh ... Attends... Quel cadeau de mariage ? Et pourquoi de la peinture blanche ? demanda Stefan

\- Ouinnnn ! Vlad ! Stefan est méchant avec moi ! Il n'a pas l'intention de m'offrir de cadeau pour notre mariage alors que je ne demande quasiment rien. Juste un putois mâle qu'il peut facilement et gratuitement attraper dans la forêt. Ce n'est même pas pour moi ! C'est pour ma pauvre petite chatte ! Pleura la Petite en se réfugiant dans les bras de Vladimir qui venait d'arriver

\- Miaou... gémit la pauvre Sora Neiya qui avait désormais peur d'être mariée à l'être le plus pestilentiel de la Terre.

\- Tu vois ? Elle est toute triste ! La pauvre petite va devoir rester célibataire à cause de la méchanceté de Stefan ! Déclara l'humaine qui avait mal interprété les gémissements de son animal

\- Allons ! Stefan ! Fais un effort ! Intervint Vladimir qui était triste de voir l'humaine pleurer

\- Mais... Mais... Et la peinture blanche ? bredouilla Stefan qui ne comprenait plus rien

\- Bah ! C'est pour la transformer en putois ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas la tremper dans une cuve de vieilles chaussettes pour que son futur mari apprécie son odeur... Réfléchit l'humaine

A ces mots, Sora Neiya s'enfuit dans les bras de Marcus car, tout d'un coup, elle ne le trouvait plus si dangereux que cela ! Mais son geste permit aux Roumains de remarquer la présence des Volturis.

Aro s'avança et prit la parole, tandis que les Roumains étaient sur leur garde et que les Volturis étaient prêts à les massacrer (enfin, sauf Marcus qui était trop occupé à étreindre - ou étouffer, tout dépend du point de vue - sa petite chatte qui lui était revenue).

\- Vladimir, Stefan, puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez à ma secrétaire ? demanda Aro poliment. Il savait que la diplomatie était son point fort et qu'elle pouvait résoudre beaucoup de choses. De toute façon, les Roumains ne feraient pas long feu face à son armée mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque : la Petite pourrait être blessée et elle pouvait encore servir, même si elle était folle

\- Je veux l'épouser ! répondit Vladimir

\- Je veux la bouffer ! répondit Stefan

\- Hein ? Pas question que tu manges ma femme ! Tu as déjà dévoré les précédentes ! Celle-là, tu me la laisses ! avertit Vladimir

\- Mais ma secrétaire ne veut pas vous épouser ! intervint Aro

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? dit Petite qui supportait mal qu'on parle d'elle sans lui demander son avis

\- Eh bien... Cela me semble évident ! N'est-ce pas Petite, que tu veux rentrer avec nous à Volterra ? Tenta Aro

\- Non. dit l'humaine

\- Non ? s'étonna Aro

\- Hahahaha ! Elle a dit non ! Elle a dit non ! Bien joué ma femme ! ria Vladimir

\- Hahaha ! Un pour nous et zéro pour vous ! Vous êtes nuls les Volturis ! se moqua Stefan

\- Aro ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne quand tu négocies mais si tu ne rétablis pas la situation tout de suite à notre avantage, je les massacre ! ragea Caius

\- Petite, pourquoi veux-tu épouser Vladimir ? demanda Aro qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver au Roumain. Certes, elle était folle et laide. Sans aucun doute, Vladimir devait être le seul homme sur Terre à vouloir l'épouser mais tout de même, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait davantage d'exigences quant à son futur époux ! Elle était tout de même la secrétaire du Maître du Monde !

\- Je ne le veux pas ! répondit tranquillement la secrétaire, d'un air blasé

\- Comment ? réagirent à la fois Aro et les Roumains

\- Je ne veux pas l'épouser ! Il a déjà eu plein d'épouses et elles n'ont pas bien fini. Pas la peine de protester ! Mon ami Bram Stocker m'a tout cafté ! expliqua l'humaine

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir avec nous ? demanda Aro qui ne comprenait plus rien mais qui était un peu rassuré de voir que sa secrétaire n'était pas si désespérée que cela

\- Leur château est mieux ! affirma Petite

\- Cette ruine ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? s'offensa Aro

\- J'adore ! On dirait un château hanté ! J'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment, un vampire va sortir de son cercueil et ramper le long du mur ! Hahahaha ! Ca, c'est un château ! s'enthousiasma l'humaine. Aro ne savait plus quoi dire pour convaincre sa secrétaire. Comment raisonner une folle ? C'est totalement impossible. A moins que...

\- Je t'offre un putois ! tenta Aro qui regrettait déjà d'avoir fait cette proposition

\- OK ! Ciao Vlad ! accepta tout de suite la secrétaire

\- Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Attends !Je t'offre deux putois ! enchérit Vladimir

\- OK ! J'ai deux putois pour Vladimir. Qui dit mieux ? demanda l'humaine

\- Cinq putois ! lança Caius qui ne supportait plus l'attitude des Roumains

\- Dix putois ! intervint Stefan qui ne se lassait pas d'énerver Caius

\- Cent putois ! dit Félix qui voulait s'amuser aussi mais qui ressentit rapidement le pouvoir de Jane

\- Mille putois ! déclara Vladimir

\- Tous les putois qui existent et qui existeront ! Je leur ferai même un temple si tu veux ! Alors maintenant, on arrête les bêtises et tu viens ! ordonna Aro qui en avait assez que les autres décident à sa place !

\- Ah ! Maître Aro vient de faire une offre contre laquelle vous allez avoir du mal à surenchérir ! Pour tous les putois présents et futurs, ainsi qu'un temple (ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde), une fois ! Vlad ? Deux fois ! Attention ! C'est le dernier moment ! Trois...

\- Tous les putois présents et futurs auxquels j'offre la Lune ! enchérit Vladimir qui fut soudainement pris d'un élan de romantisme

\- Des putois lunaires ? GENIAL ! Oh j'adore ! Alors là, Maître Aro, je crois que vous venez de vous faire destituer de votre pouvoir ! s'enflamma l'humaine

\- Quoi ? Minute ! Les putois ne peuvent pas vivre sur la Lune. L'atmosphère ne leur conviendrait pas. Ce que tu offres à la Petite, ce sont des cadavres de putois ! déclara Aro

\- Ah ben, réflexion faite, c'est moins bien que cela en avait l'air. Je vais peut-être me contenter de l'offre de Maître Aro. Annonça Petite

\- Non ! Je leur donnerai des combinaisons de cosmonautes ! hurla Vlad

\- Des putois cosmonautes ? MAIS C'EST TROP BIEN ! cria la Petite qui ne tenait plus en place tant elle était heureuse

\- N'importe quoi ! Et leur nourriture ? Tu vas faire comment ? Et puis, comment vont-ils se reproduire dans leur tenue de cosmonautes ? Et comment comptes-tu les envoyer dans l'espace ? Argumenta Aro qui était maintenant très énervé. Il était plus que temps de remettre cet imbécile à sa place !

\- Euh... Je... Bredouilla Vladimir

\- On les lancera fort et ils atterriront sur la Lune ! dit Stefan qui voulait soutenir son ami

\- Hahaha ! Imbécile ! Même moi je sais que ce n'est pas possible ! se moqua Caius

\- On les lancera TRES fort ! S'obstina Stefan mais lorsqu'il remarqua tous les regards, y compris celui de son ami, qui étaient pointés vers lui d'un air compatissant, il préféra se taire

\- Hum... Bien ! Messieurs, j'ai entendu vos propositions. L'heure est maintenant venue de faire un choix ! Hum... Ce n'est pas facile ! Commença à dire Petite

\- Félix te donne son livre de blagues si tu restes avec nous ! Intervint Jane

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais bébé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'étonna Félix

\- Il n'est pas question que Maître Aro perde et je ne connais pas meilleur système de défense anti-vampires que ton carnet de blagues ! Ce n'est pas difficile, à chaque fois que tu m'en fais une, je m'enfuis en courant ! expliqua Jane

\- Je suis un génie ! Se félicita Félix

\- Oh ! Mais c'est une offre très intéressante aussi ! S'enflamma la secrétaire

\- Je te protégerai des attitudes perverses de Maître Aro ! déclara Alec

\- Et comment comptes-tu la protéger ? S'intéressa Maggie

\- En offrant mon corps à Maître Aro ! lui avoua Alec

\- Hahaha ! Je t'aime ! Tu es le seul homme que je connaisse à dire une vérité pareille à sa petite amie ! Epouse-moi ! dit Maggie

\- Une minute ! Je n'ai jamais été pervers envers ma secrétaire ! s'exclama Aro

\- Ah bon ? Moi, j'ai souvenir de deux baisers... En tout cas, ta proposition est alléchante Alec ! Qui dit mieux ? répondit la secrétaire qui appréciait vraiment ces enchères ! C'était bien mieux que lorsqu'elle avait vendu les enfants de Blanche Neige

\- Je torturerai personnellement pendant un an tous ceux qui t'embêteront ! lança Caius qui ne loupait pas une occasion pour s'amuser

\- Et moi, je les traquerai sans fin ! Ils n'auront pas un instant de répit ! Enchérit Démétri

\- Hahaha ! Pas mal du tout Maître Caius et Démétri ! Je note ! Se réjouit la Petite

\- Je t'offre ma protection ! Tenta Renata

\- Non merci ! On sait ce qu'elle vaut ! déclara froidement Petite

\- Je t'offre Sora Neiya et ma collection de Pépé le Putois. Murmura Marcus, d'un ton blasé

\- STOP ! Nous avons un gagnant ! Maître Marcus, félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir une secrétaire ! Coupa Petite

\- Quoi ? Et mes putois ? Tu n'en veux pas ? s'écria Aro

\- Si si ! Toutes vos offres étaient géniales mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez sincèrement faire mieux que Maître Marcus. Lui expliqua l'humaine

\- Que... Je... Si ! Je peux faire mieux ! Attends... Euh... Je... J'ordonnerai à tout mon clan de te donner ce qu'ils t'ont proposé ! Déclara Aro

\- Et ? lança la secrétaire qui voulait qu'Aro continue à enchérir.

\- Et... Bien entendu, mon offre de base tient toujours ! dit Aro

\- Et ? Continua Petite

\- Et... Euh... Oh ! Tu m'énerves ! Je t'offre des chocolats en plus ! Ça te va ? S'impatienta Aro

\- Quelle marque ? Voulut savoir Petite

\- Celle que tu veux ! dit Aro qui voulait en finir avec ce débat

\- Maître Aro, vous savez parler aux femmes ! Affaire conclue ! se réjouit la Petite. Elle avait fait de bonnes affaires aujourd'hui

\- Oui, je sais ! Aucune femme ne peut me résister ! Se félicita Aro d'avoir emporté la "vente" et d'avoir été complimenté.

Malheureusement, Aro et sa secrétaire eurent un réflexe malheureux : ils se serrèrent la main... Et le pouvoir d'Aro s'activa !

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je posterai "Lady Kitty Black" la semaine prochaine. La fiction sera bien évidemment racontée par la secrétaire puisque le pouvoir d'Aro vient de s'activer et que l'humaine démoniaque sait qui est la mystérieuse correspondante d'Aro. L'histoire commencera peut avant l'arrivée de Petite à Volterra (je vous épargne l'enfance et l'adolescence de cette folle : je ne veux pas vous traumatiser).**


End file.
